High Flight
by MelodyPond77
Summary: A collection of stories for the Quidditch League. Go Holyhead Harpies! Rated K for now, but that might change depending on later fics. 1-Scorose 2-Minerva/Dougal 3-Dom/OC 4-Benjy Fenwick 5-Tedtoire 6-Umbridge 7&8-Kallie 9-Ronks 10-Grogan Stump 11-Lily II/James II 12-Lucy W/Lorcan S. 13-Kallie
1. That Boy

**For the Quidditch League**

**Holyhead Harpies, Chaser 1**

1-(poem) Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day (Sonnet 18 - Shakespeare)

7- (word) quicksand

13- (poem) 100,000 Pennies (Sheldon Allan Silverstein)

**Also for:**

** Monthly Drabble-a-thon: **Teddy Lupin

**Elemental Song Challenge: **Fire: Burn it all with your frozen heart, Darling. -Phi, "Knife of Romance"

**Off the Block Competition: **Backstroke Easy

**Divergent Challenge: **Amity: "The opinions of others cannot damage you."

**Collect a Collection: **Next-Gen: Rose Weasley, prompt Lonely

* * *

"Hey, Rosie," Teddy said to me, on _that day. _It was at a wedding, and _that person _was getting married. It was nice of him to come and talk to me. I was completely alone.

I was always alone these days. It was so funny, my being alone, because in my Hogwarts days, I was never alone. Everything I always did was done with the self-conscious thought that someone would be watching, and I would never be alone. Being the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, two thirds of the Golden Trio who Saved the Wizarding World meant you were never alone.

But here I was, at a wedding, surrounded by people, completely alone.

"You doing ok?" Teddy sat down beside me, handing me a glass of champagne. He twirled his own in his fingers, staring at it.

He was such a sweet thing. Victoire was lucky. They really deserved the happiness they had found in each other.

Teddy wasn't alone. I was.

"I'm fine, Teddy. I'm having fun. How's Victoire?" I asked, making a half-hearted attempt to cover up my misery. He was going to see through it anyways.

"You aren't fine, Rosie. C'mon. Tell me what's wrong," he said, nudging my shoulder. "You know, I'm a great listener. Having a wife like Victoire teaches you a few things," he joked, grinning.

I sighed, touching the scar on my cheek. I had earned it when I was a baby, when my family was attacked by former Death Eaters. My mother and father had managed to get us out of the burning house before it came crashing down on our heads, but I was in the room that the spell hit, and the burns I had gotten that evening had scarred me forever. Dark magic always left it's mark. "It's just...I spent my entire life doing things for other people. I made each decision based on the effects it would have on others, and I put everyone else's happiness before mine. I felt like because I was imperfect on the outside, I had to be perfect within. I could never make a mistake and could never get angry and was never made trouble for anyone. And then I met _him, _and we became friends, and for once I felt beautiful with him. I felt like I could do the things I wanted, and I didn't have to constantly think of others for once. When he asked me out, I was so happy, Teddy, that I felt like the richest girl in the world. And then that ended, and now I have all of this love for him, and nothing to spend it on because he has to marry another girl." I was crying by this point. All I could think of was _that day. _

* * *

_We had been dating for four months, and I was so happy. The two of us would sit in our common room, cuddled together on our couch, discussing everything from our classes to our futures to our impending graduation. Talk had died down about us finally getting together (honestly, I didn't mind the comments about us taking long enough), and he had met Hugo, who approved. Even Albus, the third member of our little trio, had seen it coming and tactfully allowed us privacy. Our relationship didn't get in the way of us competing with each other over grades, and our private moments in the Head chambers were nice. We could be alone to be with each other and get to know each other, without constantly being watched by other Ravenclaws. _

_Life was perfect. _

_But then _that day _came, and my heart broke. It had started out so well. He and I went to Hogsmeade, enjoyed the spring weather and the sun on our faces. We walked along the streets, laughing and goofing off. He bought me chocolate, and I splashed him with water in a puddle. We saw friends and went off by ourselves, and everything seemed perfect until his owl alighted on his shoulder with a hoot. _

_That letter shattered our happiness forever. I had to watch as his face dropped and he slowly handed it to me. _

_"Dear Son,_

_I tolerated your friendship with Ms. Weasley but I will not tolerate these accounts of your new relationship with her. I first and foremost am extremely disappointed you did not ask my permission first, for I would have wished to hear it from you instead of another. However, I also must tell you I disapprove of your relationship entirely._

_Rosalind Weasley is an intelligent girl, yes, but she takes too much after her mother to be a suitable wife for you. You need a wife who will be able to entertain your guests and impress them with her work around the home, not in an office. Rosalind would not be suited to that lifestyle. She is too headstrong, too opinionated, and will not follow your orders. While I am sure your relationship has been refreshing and entertaining, you must end it now. You will be graduating in a few weeks and will be learning to take over the family business and manage things. You are my successor, son, and I will not have your life ruined by the insolent girl you find yourself infatuated with._

_Not only is she not suited for you, but the betrothal arrangements have been made. You are to begin courting Sarah Zabini immediately. She will be a perfect candidate for the position of your wife._

_Failure to comply with my orders will result in your disownment. I trust you will make the right decision._

_Your father"_

* * *

I finished recounting the day to Teddy. He sat in silence for a moment, drinking his champagne slowly.

"You really memorized that entire letter? Rosie, it's been, what, five years now? I knew the breakup was bad, but... you need to get over him, Rose. He's not worth all this." He placed a hand on my shoulder, his hair turning a dark, dull grey.

"I know, Teddy, but recently... I got the invitation and then the Ministry wants me to work on his case. You know his father is being sued? Well, I had to interview him and just seeing him again, I..." I couldn't hold it together anymore; tears began to stream down my face.

"Oh, Rosie... You still love him that much?" I could only nod in reply.

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"It's like quicksand, Ted." My voice was hollow from my little crying jag, and I stared at the horizon without seeing it. "The more I try to free myself from the situation, the more I get sucked in. I tried to be civil, I tried to distance myself, and I just kept getting hurt. It kept getting awkward, and I would find myself in these situations and I would just feel like I was worthless. I kept remembering everything his father said about me. I just... sometimes, it's hard not to think he's right. I am too headstrong, and disobedient, and I can't keep from sharing my opinions in a discussion. I can't just sit their mindlessly and smile if I don't agree. I'm not right for him, it's true, and I think that's why it hurts so much. I'm getting pulled in deeper because of my want for him, but I'm struggling against it because I know his father is right; I'm not right for him."

"Don't I get a say in what's right for me?" said a voice from behind me.

And there he was. _That man. _I felt movement from behind me and I knew Teddy was walking away. He knew better than to be here with me. I needed to speak with him alone.

"Scorpius."

"Rose."

"Congratulations on your-"

"Won't you please sit-"

We both stopped, blushing. It was so awkward to speak to him now... I wished for the old days again, the days when we were happy and in love, when we could speak for hours about nothing and never run out of anything to say.

Finally I decided to just ask him.

"Why, Scorpius?"

He was silent for a moment. "'Why', what?"

"Why do you still drag me on like this? You act so charming, you flirt with me, you act like you want me, and then you get married to _her _and invite me to the wedding!"

"It's fake, Rose. My relationship with Sarah is fake. The only reason the wedding actually happened is because our fathers pushed it to happen before this whole lawsuit blows up in their faces. They're trying to put as much of the assets into our joint account so that it isn't there when they audit their company. But it's too late. They put a freeze on everything tonight. Neither my dad nor Mr. Zabini can access the accounts, and once this lawsuit is over they'll be ruined. And Sarah and I will be free."

I shook my head, dazed. Audits? Assets? What? I was confused at what was happening, and then I remembered the papers the minister had handed me that morning. The Malfoy Mansion was being appraised and they were launching the investigation. The lawsuit was going to be much more than just a suing case. I'd been handed stacks of paper going back to Abraxas Malfoy. That family company had been started in the blackmarket and had never left it.

"What does this have to do with your marriage to Sarah? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Scorpius," I said. I was sick of it all; I had to get away. "I don't even know if I want to understand. I need to go." I tried to push past him.

"Rosie-"

"I'll see you in court tomorrow, Scorpius," I said, and started to leave, but his hand shot out and he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go. Please."

There was something in his voice, something that made me turn around and look at him.

"Sarah didn't want to marry me just as much as I didn't want to marry you. We don't love each other, but neither of us could get out of the engagement without getting disowned by our parents. But we've both been saving money, and we have some things that can't be touched by the Ministry. As soon as the party ends, we're signing the annulment papers. It's going to be _over, _Rose. There's nothing my father can do about it. He doesn't get a say in who I love anymore. I wish he never had anyway. I wish I had treated you right and just been disowned..."

"I wouldn't have let you, Scorpius. Your father was right about me; I'm not good for you. I wouldn't have made a good wife for you. Sarah's prettier, and quieter, and she knows how the upper class works. I'm too loud, too forceful, too course. I'm not right for you," I said, looking down, not making eye contact.

"Rosalind Weasley," Scorpius said, sliding his hand up to my shoulder and lifting my chin with the other so that we made eye contact. "You may not be the prettiest or quietest of most knowledgable girl of the caste system, but none of that matters to me. You're smart and kind and helpful, and you're strong and independent, and you are _perfect for me. _I don't care what my father says, because he is wrong. I love you and that's all that matters. Nothing more. Our love is stronger than anything, and I want nothing more than to be with you again. You're lovelier than the sun and the moon and the stars combined, and you always will be, because I love you and you love me." _  
_

Before I could argue, he leaned down and kissed me, and I couldn't help but smile as my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands tangled themselves in my hair.

Life was perfect again.


	2. Broken Heart

**Quidditch League: ****Holyhead Harpies, Chaser 1, WC: 1,897**

**Prompts: **

2- biting

6- "Choose it or lose it"

12- 'A Lament' by Oscar Wilde

**Oh the Thinks You Can Think!: **Horton; write about someone who sticks to their decisions.

**Elemental Song Challenge: **EARTH: I pushed my fingers through the earth, returned this flower to the dirt. -Rise Against, "The Good Left Undone"

**Off the Block Competition:** IM_Hard: _Write about Gellert Grindlewald. (so it's more about Minerva, but he is the main villain in this. And he shows up at the end.)

**Delirium Competition: **Wilds

Crypts - write about a tragedy.  
quote 11. "The most dangerous sicknesses are those that make us believe we are well."  
Gracie: write about a child or someone who is innocent.

**The Subjects Challenge: **First Year; Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Female Character Challenge:** Anna Karenina

**Collect a Collection: **Minerva McGonagall (Order Member and Teachers of Hogwarts Collections)

**Favorite Hogwarts Boot Camp: **Gryffindor, 31. What If

**Inspiration-by-Shakespeare: **Henry VI, political turmoil.

**Fiddler on the Roof Song Challenge: **Now I Have everything

_"O well for him who lives at ease_  
_With garnered gold in wide domain,_  
_Nor heeds the splashing of the rain,_  
_The crashing down of forest trees. -_  
_O well for him who ne'er hath known_  
_The travail of the hungry years,_  
_A father grey with grief and tears,_  
_A mother weeping all alone. -_  
_But well for him whose feet hath trod_  
_The weary road of toil and strife,_  
_Yet from the sorrows of his life_  
_Builds ladders to be nearer God."_

-_Oscar Wilde_

* * *

They were young, they were foolish. She had been caught in a summer romance, a whirlwind of life and kisses and laughter with this muggle farm boy. He had entranced her with his tales of days in the golden sun, with naught but the dirt beneath his hands and the shirt on his back to call his own. His square hands had painted a picture in the air of a life they could share, where her hands would be as calloused as his, yes, but the callouses would be good, the pain would be good, and the goodness would be filled with such _love, _it could only be described as what he called 'knowing God'. Minerva didn't know what 'God' was-wizards didn't have a god like the muggles did- but he sounded beautiful.

It was late August when he proposed. The day before she would have been scheduled to return to Hogwarts, had she not graduated the year before. Somehow, it felt right-this step out of her school girl life and into her place in the adult world-that it should be happening at the break of September. As the sun set on August and they sealed their engagement with a kiss, Minerva felt reborn as Dougal slipped the ring onto her hand and whispered three little words into her ear. It didn't matter that she was starting her new job at the Ministry soon, it didn't matter that Gellart Grindlewald was rising, it didn't matter that Albus Dumbledore had warned her to expect a move soon. All that mattered was her love and his love and the promise of forever wrapped tightly around her finger.

For that moment, in the pale pink light of sunset, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

The owl was waiting for her as soon as she arrived home, cheeks flushed pink from their dalliance in the forest. She laughed as she skipped up the stairs, kissed her lover one last time under the stars before slipping inside, smiling coyly as she shut the door to her humble abode. She leaned against it for just a moment, basking in the warmth from the kisses she had received that evening, before her ears perked at the tapping coming from the window. Curious, she opened it as a dark brown owl sailed in on silent wings.

A letter was tied to it's foot.

Minerva's heart froze. A moment of shock, then her hands were fumbling with the ties and unrolling it, shaking as she squinted to read the slanted handwriting of Albus Dumbledore in the fading light.

_My dear Minerva,_

_I do hope my letter finds you well, although I am unsure of how long it will last once you read the contents of this letter. Gellart has made his move. His German puppet, the muggle Adolf Hitler, has invaded Poland, and we believe Gellart is using this move as a distraction for his ulterior plan. He plans to move on Gregorovitch as we are distracted with the invasion. _

_You are expected to report to Headquarters tomorrow at noon for a debriefing. _

_We need you, Minerva. Time is running out. _

_With hope, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Her heart stopped for a moment, ice racing through her veins and numbing her senses in shock. She barely registered the shaking of her hands, the impatient hoot of the owl as it awaited a treat. Her bubble of happiness had been shattered by this evil man's plans, ones that she knew she had to do everything in her power to stop.

She had promised Albus when she left that she would. She would do anything to stop his former friend. He had become a close friend, her favorite professor, and she would be there for him, as he had been there for her.

She was a Gryffindor, and she would repay her debt.

But how could she tell Dougal?

* * *

Minerva tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep as she imagined how she would break the news to Dougal.

_"Dougal, I'm a witch." _No, she couldn't tell him of her magic, he wouldn't understand. Although she would have to tell him sometime, it wasn't now.

_"I have to go and fight an evil wizard who is searching for an all powerful wand in order to become a Master of Death and destroy the world" _didn't sound right either. The "destroying the world" part would only make him worry about her.

She couldn't tell him she was leaving, it would just make him follow. She couldn't have that.

With a sickening heart, Minerva realized there was only one thing she could do.

The thought pained her, and her heart shattered as she lay among her blankets, sobbing for a love that could never be.

* * *

"Dougal, I can't marry you," she said the next morning, fingers clenched and eyes red. "I love you, I do, but I just can't marry you."

He was silent, his green eyes filled with pain as he watched her.

"I know this is terrible of me, but we aren't right together. You need a girl who will be content to stay by your side and love you and give you children, but I- I'm not that girl," she choked out. Her chest was tight as she forced down the sobs that threatened to surface, and still he was silent.

"Dougal, please say something," she whispered, head pointed towards the ground.

"You're really walking away from me? Am I not good enough for you?" His voice was hurt and filled with pain.

"No, I- I'm sorry, but I must go. I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to," she gasped, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"But you're not coming back. At least not anytime soon- no, don't try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes. You're going to walk away, and you won't ever come back."

Minerva bit her lip. "I wish I could promise that I was, but where I'm going, I-I don't know if I'll be able to come back. I don't want to go, but I must, and I'm sorry, Dougal, but I love you and-"

"Then choose to stay. Choose this life with me. Forget whoever is out there and stay here with me. _Please, _Minerva, _I love you," _he begged, his strong calloused hands gripping her soft, capable ones, and the tears _did _spill down her cheeks then, dripping onto their joined hands and joining his.

"Dougal, I-"

"Choose me or lose me, Minerva."

Taking a deep breath, she tugged her hands gently from his. "I'm sorry, Dougal. I have to go. If you do love me, let me go. Please," she whispered, crying in earnest now, before turning away and going back into her house, shutting the door with a soft, final _click. _

* * *

"Miss McGonagall, how very nice to see you," Albus Dumbledore said, smiling as she entered the Hog's Head.

"Professor."

"Please, call me Albus," the young professor said, smiling at his favorite student. She nodded once and sat, her eyes tired and her face drawn from the events of the last twenty-four hours.

"What mission do you wish me to go on, sir?" she asked tiredly.

"Ah, right down to business. I assume you do not wish to talk about why your eyes are matching your House colors today?" he asked, and when he was met by silence, he nodded. "Very well. We believe Gellart will move on the Elder Wand within the next few days. I've managed to track the trail of the wand to Gregorovitch, whom I believe is still in possession of it. I would like to set you to guard his house. Your Animagus abilities and prowess with a wand will be very useful in this task."

She nodded. "When do I leave?"

"I have arranged a Portkey for you," he said, handing her a small garden trowel he withdrew from his pocket. "It's scheduled to leave in five minutes."

Her heart constricted as she recognized the tool, having seen it in Dougal's own hands multiple times.

Five minutes later, she was glad that the whirlwind journey of the Portkey stripped her mind of her thoughts of a love that could have been.

* * *

Minerva's eyes blinked languidly as she sat stonily upon the wall. She enjoyed being a cat; it was nice to sit and stare at the world as it passed by. She could imagine the lives they all led: normal, carefree lives, filled with work and school and friends and family. They didn't have to be ripped from their lives to save a man that couldn't be saved, did they? They didn't have to stand sentinel over a wand that drove others to abuse and power-lustful murders.

They could go home and eat and laugh and sleep with their spouses.

But not her.

Lost in her daydreaming, she almost didn't hear the _click _of the window being shut. Not until she heard the light _thud_ of feet hitting the ground did she know.

_He _was here.

She ran into the garden, changing into her human form and drawing her wand as she went.

The young-ish man gazed back at her, unsurprised, as he twirled the wand he had just taken and grinned.

"Minerva McGonagall, Albus's new pet," Gellart Grindlewald drawled. "Of course you would be here. I though I recognized the cat lurking in the driveway. It's why I snuck in the back way," he said, winking.

"But I have the wand now, Minerva," he sneered, backing up a few steps. "You won't be getting it."

"Try me," she snarled. It was because of this man that the poor Polish muggles were under attack, that she had been ripped from her whole life with a painful jerk. She flung a hex at him, which he casually blocked with a wave of the wand.

"You think I want to fight you? I have an invasion to go win. You're insignificant, Minerva," he said, grinning, before pulling something from his pocket and winking one last time as it began to shine blue.

Minerva ran towards him and he laughed, calling out. "Too late, sweetheart! It was all for nothing!"

Her hands snatched empty air as he disappeared with the wind, leaving Minerva standing slient, raging, in the cold, dark, autumn night, her mind burning with revenge for the man who had sliced her life apart with one flick of his wand.


	3. Fly me to the Moon

**Quidditch League Round 5: **Holyhead Harpies: WC 1,461

**Prompts: **

Benjy Fenwick (Favorite Class in Hogwarts, Astronomy)

4\. (word) calculator

9\. (quote) A man is not old until regrets take the place of dreams. John Barrymore

13\. (word) bag

**The Subjects Challenge: **Astronomy: _The study of the stars. Write about the Black family. Alternatively, write about what the wizards thought of the Moon Landing in 1969._

* * *

_1969_

"One small step for man, one giant step for mankind!" the announcer spoke, his voice crackling through the radio. Everyone in Benjy Fenwick's fifth year Astronomy class crowded around the small device, listening intently.

"We've reached the moon! It's amazing! This is a feat that has never been done by mankind before. The Space Race has begun!" another announcer shouted gleefully.

Professor Adamus clicked the radio off with one long fingernail. "And what, class, can you gather from this?"

Gideon Prewett raised his hand. "Muggles are ignorant and don't see what's right in front of them?" he asked, curling his mouth into a cruel smirk. His brother snickered as the professor turned beet red with frustration and anger. Tension between purebloods like the Prewetts and muggleborns like the professor were more charged now than ever before, especially with the recent plight of Gellart Grindlewald and the stirring trouble of Lord Voldemort.

"Incorrect. Five points from Gryffindor," she said, glaring at him. "Anyone else? Benjy?"

Benjy started. She didn't call on him often - only when she was fed up with being bullied by the purists and wanted an answer from someone who actually took her subject seriously. And Benjy always delivered. He loved Astronomy.

It didn't mean he loved the teacher, though.

"Oh, uh... well, I guess it means that muggles definitely don't know about magic. Because wizards have been going to the moon for centuries, so... obviously they've found nothing."

Professor Adamus beamed. "Correct! Take ten points for Ravenclaw!"

Fabian Prewett raised his hand. "Professor Adamus, how do we know all this from listening to the - whatsitcalled? Calculator? Anyways- "

"Radio," the professor corrected. "It's called a radio."

"Right. That. If we only heard it on the radio, how do we know they made it to the moon? How do we know they aren't just faking it?"

Professor Adamus smiled. "Why don't we take a field trip and find out if they've actually been there?"

The class clamored with approval - even the Prewett twins loved a good adventure. Everyone began to cast Disillusionment and Bubblehead Charms at their peers, and then they headed towards Hogsmeade to take a Portkey to the moon. Benjy chuckled as the Prewetts pranced excitedly at the front of the group, excited for the special field trip. And he, too, was excited as the Portkey pulled him off the ground and hurtled him into space.

* * *

_1979_

"And what was your favorite subject in school, Mr. Fenwick?"

Alastor Moody huffed at Albus' question from where he sat in front of Benjy, but Professor Dumbledore ignored the Auror and looked pleasantly over the rim of his half-moon glasses.

"Well, sir, I always liked Astronomy…." The 25-year old Ravenclaw trailed off uncertainly. "I'm sorry, sir, but what has my favorite subject got to do with joining the Order of the Phoenix?"

Dumbledore merely smiled. "A man can tell a lot about another man from his favorite subject. Astronomy, hm? I never really had a knack for it myself, but to each his own."

Moody growled with annoyance, and the room fell into a tense silence.

"You're a dreamer, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked, causing Benjy to jump at the sudden conversation.

"Oh, uh, well...what do you mean by that, sir? I-I have great plans, sir...I'd like to go far in my life." Benjy shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Albus tutted. "Oh dear, that's not what I meant at all, I'm afraid. I mean, do you dream of the impossible? Do you live filled with hope for a new world?"

The older man's piercing blue eyes held the younger's gray ones, and for a moment Benjy Fenwick was at a complete loss for words.

"Yes," he finally whispered, and he meant it. "Yes, I do live each day in hope that someone will come along and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named."

"And do you have any regrets?"

Benjy sat for a moment, confused. "Why do you want to know if I have any regrets?"

Moody rolled his real eye; the magical one was pointed at Dumbledore. "Just answer the question, Fenwick."

Benjy shrugged, then straightened in his chair. "Alright. I have one. Only one. My cousin, Marlene McKinnon... she and her family were all killed recently. Marlene was only a few years younger than I. I remember she would always come over to stargaze with me. I only regret not telling them how much I loved them. She was engaged to be married," he said, his voice soft and low, filled with silent tears.

The room fell silent at Benjy Fenwick's confession. Now even Moody seemed interested; he leaned forward and gazed at the boy with both real and magical eye. Benjy did his best not to cringe under the intense stare. Dumbledore seemed unsurprised; he merely steepled his fingers, and gazed intently at the young man as well.

Finally, he pulled out a bag and removed a chess piece. "Welcome to the Order."

* * *

_1981_

"_Benjy_!" He heard Gideon - or was it Fabian? He couldn't tell - Prewett call out in fear. "Watch out!"

The warning came too late, and before Benjy could react, there was a bag over his head and a hand wrestling his wand out of his grip. As he was forcefully Disapparated away, he heard the cries of Death Eaters shouting Killing Curses and the scream of one of the Prewetts.

The mission had gone horribly wrong. The Order had received intel that Voldemort's followers were going to go after one of the four Founders' villages. They didn't know which one, so they had posted members of the Order at each one. Benjy had been posted at Rowen's Wood with the two Prewetts who, after a five minute conversation with the Auror Alastor Moody, had changed nearly all their foolish ways to become Aurors themselves. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had joined them at the last minute, joking and laughing. They had been ambushed the moment they'd touched down in the quiet village, and all hell had broken loose.

He was pushed into a chair and the bag was pulled roughly from his head as rope cinched itself around his wrists. Blinking in the dim light, Benjy realized he was in an old chair, tied down, in a dungeon. Four Death Eaters were pacing in front of him: Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and Yaxley.

"Right, let's see how much he knows," Bellatrix hissed, turning towards their prisoner. "How did you know to go to Rowen's Wood?"

Benjy stayed silent.

"Crucio!" she screamed, and he writhed, struggling to keep his mouth shut and his screams inside.

"_How did you know to go to Rowen's Wood?!"_

He still said nothing.

"_Crucio_!" she screamed again, with more force, and this time he did scream.

"I won't say," he panted.

"Bella, let me try," Dolohov said, stepping forward, his wand raised. "Who told you about Rowen's Wood?"

"No one."

"He lies!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed. "Sectumsempra!" A slash of blood appeared across his face.

Benjy forced himself to meet her eye. "'One step for man, giant step for mankind," he spat, and Bellatrix growled, raising her wand angrily.

Malfoy stepped forward, placing a hand on her arm.

"Let me try, Bella." He cracked his knuckles and drew his wand

"Mr. Fenwick, why were you and the Aurors at Rowen's Wood?"

"We've reached the moon," Benjy panted, rolling his eyes back into his head. "It's amazing!"

"_Imperio_." Lucius calmly watched Benjy Fenwick's eyes go blank. "Now, Mr. Fenwick, be complacent. What were you doing in Rowen's Wood?"

"The Space Race has begun!"

"Space Race?" Yaxley repeated.

"What were you doing in Rowen's Wood?"

"In 1969, Neil Armstrong - he walked on the moon."

"He's not going to answer, Lucius. His mind is too far gone. We should just kill him now before he has a chance to escape." Dolohov's fingers twitched toward his wand. "Let me do it."

"No. You may incapacitate him, but let me kill him," Bellatrix whispered. "I have a perfect idea for this blood traitor."

Dolohov grumbled again as the other two left the room. "Fine. But I want the next one." He muttered a curse, slashing his wand across Benjy's middle and causing him to scream.

"There. Kill him fast. He won't last long with that curse." Dolohov pivoted on his heel and left the room.

Bellatrix turned to her prisoner. "Any last words? Before you go join your precious cousin?" she sneered.

Benjy Fenwick opened his grey eyes for the last time; they were surprisingly calm and clear in the face of death.

"I regret nothing." Bellatrix yelled, "_Confringo_!"

The world exploded into light, and then everything was as dark as a night without a moon.


	4. Dear Mum and Dad

**Quidditch League Round 6- Holyhead Harpies**

**Chaser 1- write a letter to a parent/guardian**

**WC (without A/N): 2,834**

**Prompts: **

4\. (quote) "If envy were a fever, all the world would be ill" – Danish Proverb

8\. (word count) 2,834 words exactly

10\. (song) Sing – Ed Sheeran

**Het-Pairing Boot Camp**

41\. punch

**The Wizard Sweets Challenge**

Cockroach Cluster-write about Rita Skeeter

**Fiddler on the Roof Song Challenge: **

Sunrise, Sunset: Write about a wedding. Alternatively, write about childhood.

**Fiddler on the Roof Character Challenge: **

Tzeitel: Write about marrying a childhood friend. Alternatively, write about being the oldest sibling or child in your family.

**Disney Character Challenge: **

**Animal: **Bambi: Write about someone growing up. Alternatively, write about Teddy Lupin's childhood.

**Collect a Collection Competition: **

Next Gen: 6. Teddy Lupin, location: 3. the Burrow

* * *

_27 April 2009_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know. You're dead. You aren't ever going to get this letter, and I won't ever send it, because you died a long time ago. I wish I remembered you, though. Grandmum is alright, but she worries too much. Maybe you would've, too, Mum, or Dad. You are parents, after all. But I think you would've been good parents. Harry tells me about you all the time. You sound wonderful._

_I just wish I could've met you._

_Sometimes I think I can remember something. A flash of bubblegum pink hair, laughter, a coat worn soft with love. Maybe I'm just imagining these things, or recreating you from the stories everyone has told me. They all try to keep you alive for me. It just makes me miss you more. Maybe that's a good thing. Or a bad thing. I don't know. It just is._

_I've never really thought about you before. I've missed you, lots actually, but today was the first time I really tried to imagine what you would be like. Not what I _wanted_ you to be like, but what I think you really would've been like as parents. I've been taking everything Grandmum and Harry and Aunt Ginny have been telling me about you, and I've decided to try my hand at guessing what receiving my Hogwarts letter would've been like if you had been there instead of Grandmum._

_First, I would've been so excited for my letter to arrive that I wouldn't have been able to sleep, and I think you would've stayed up with me, Mum. You would've been just as excited as I. Dad would have been trying to get both of us to go to sleep, and my little siblings would have been excited, too. I imagine I would have a little sister. Maybe another brother, too. Anways. We would all stay up until midnight, waiting for my letter, and then when it came (as we knew it would, because I would have forced Dad to make sure my name was on the list before the letter actually arrived. You would have been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again, you know) we would all celebrate. Dad, you would give me one of my presents early, and it would be a textbook, probably A Beginner's Guide to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mum, you would give me a big hug and change your face into all my favorite faces, and I would copy you, because that would be a game we would play. Then you and Dad would finally get me and all my siblings to bed, and we would go to sleep. I wouldn't even care about the rest of my birthday, because I would be too excited over the arrival of my letter. Well, maybe I would still care about the cake. It would be chocolate, of course. Because, and Dad knows this, chocolate is the best!_

_Other eleven year olds have diaries, but I want to write to you instead. Does that make me insane?_

_I love you, and I miss you, even though I can't even remember you._

_Love,_

_Teddy_

* * *

_1 September 2009_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Well, Mum, looks like Dad won the battle of the gene pool. I'm a Gryffindor. Yep. Home of the brave at heart! A lion, just like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. And just like you, Dad. I walked into the first year boy domitories, and I was so happy. I imagined you walking in, scared as hell, but ready to learn. James would have come up to you first, probably. Or maybe you would have met him on the train. I wish I could ask you about it. It's too late now, though._

_It's a bit odd walking through these halls. Hogwarts was your place, and as I walk around here all I can imagine is the two of you roaming these halls. Someone mentioned the Shrieking Shack at dinner, and I thought to myself, 'that was my father's.' I saw the Whomping Willow, and I thought, too, 'that was my father's'. And as I was standing in line to be Sorted, I looked at the Hufflepuff table and thought, 'my Mum sat there. Her friends sat there and smiled and laughed with her. That's her table.'_

_And I stood at the stool, and I sat down, and put the Hat on, and I thought, 'My parents wore this Hat, too. They were Sorted here, too. This is all theirs.' The Sorting Hat thought me a little pretentious at first, apparently. Maybe that's why I'm a Gryffindor and not a Hufflepuff!_

_The thing is, everything here makes me feel like I know you. As I get to know Hogwarts, I can get to know you. I finally feel like I have a home._

_I love you both,_

_Teddy_

* * *

_12 April 2010_

_Dear Dad,_

_Happy Birthday. I know I can't really give anything, but I snuck out of Hogwarts using the Marauder's Map you made and went to Honeydukes. I figured that since you loved chocolate so much, maybe I should eat a bar of chocolate in honor of you. It was delicious._

_The people here are relatively nice. I've made lots of friends among my House, but I still don't feel like I really know them. Everyone here has parents. Maybe because you and Mum were the only two crazy enough to go fight in a war with a newborn son. Or maybe because I'm one of the oldest in my year, so everyone else is around because their parents survived the battle._

_I'm a little jealous, to tell the truth. I wish I had parents. I told Aunt Ginny and she looked a little sad, but she understood. Everyone else goes home to their parents at Christmas time. I go home to Grandmum and Harry and Aunt Ginny. And I love them, I really do. But they aren't you and Mum. NO one can ever replace you and Mum._

_I just really wish you were here. I… shoot. I told myself I wouldn't write you a depressing letter. It's your birthday, Dad! Maybe I should try again._

* * *

_Happy birthday, Dad! How does it feel to be so old? Do you enjoy Heaven? Are you and Mum enjoying the birthday? Can you even celebrate birthdays in the AfterLife? Maybe you don't get old._

_Well, if you don't, I hope you can at least have good chocolate cake._

_I'll eat some good chocolate cake for you._

_Love,_

_Teddy_

* * *

_24 December 2013 _

_Dear Mum,_

_Happy Christmas! Well, tomorrow will be Christmas. I was going to just write tomorrow, but I needed to get something out of my mind. This year, because Grandmum isn't feeling well enough to host her usual party, I'm at the Burrow for the Holidays. Usually I just go to Harry's for New Year's, and most everyone goes, but Bill and Fleur never do, because they're in France. So today, at Christmas, I got to see Victoire, which was unusual. _

_We aren't really close; I'm her Quidditch Captain and she's a few years younger than me, so we run in different circles. But tonight I talked to her for hours, and she's a wonderful person. She's stunningly beautiful, too, which I always knew, but it didn't really matter to me until tonight. She's strong, and courageous, and everything a guy like me could ever want in a girl. _

_But I don't know how to get her to like me, Mum. At least like me for me, not just my snogging abilities. Maybe that's why I'm writing this to you, even though I know you can't answer me. How did you get Dad to finally admit he liked you? Aunt Ginny said it took ages when I asked, but you must've done something. _

_Maybe it was different with you and Dad. For me, I saw Victoire and it was like my mind was on fire. One second she was just a team mate and the next I was head over heels in love with her. _

_You would love her, Mum. I went up to her at the party, with my hair bright blue, and she smiled at my hello and grabbed her broomstick from the corner. Then we went outside and just scrimmaged for an hour. No questions even asked. _

_The night ended when Albus caught us snogging outside under the stars and said we had to go. And he asked us what we were doing, and Victoire just said we were "snogging for the fun of it". But I want to be more to her than just friends with benefits. And I don't know how to do that. _

_Ah, shite. I should just be asking Aunt Ginny. But I really wish you could tell me. _

_Wish you were here._

_Love, _

_Teddy_

* * *

_11 July 2014_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Today was the Quidditch World Cup! Bulgaria against Brazil. I'll be completely honest, I didn't watch much of it. Victoire was there with her family, and now that it's summer we haven't gotten to see each other much. I miss my girlfriend. How did the two of you stand to be apart? When Dad was undercover during the war and Mum was stuck at home pregnant with me? I saw her today and already I miss her terribly. _

_Aunt Ginny is mad at us because apparently it was obvious we weren't watching what was going on. Rita Skeeter talked of nothing but the doings of everyone in the VIP box. It was a bit ridiculous. Aunt Ginny says she even wrote down when Harry was scratching his ear. How odd. She really is a terrible woman, isn't she? Did either of you ever meet her? She's a crazy old woman. A terrible reporter, too. Bill isn't very happy with us either, because Skeeter was commenting on his parenting skills due to our "unfitting behavior". We were just snogging! Not even a lot. But now I'm not allowed to see her for the rest of the trip without a chaperone. _

_Well, Dad, you weren't a Marauder for nothing. And I definitely inherited some of your skills... _

_But I promise we're being good, because I really love her. I know I'm only sixteen, and I still have two years of school left, and she's still got four, but I really, really love her. Maybe we won't last after I graduate, but I hope we do. I asked Harry and he said sometimes, you just know. And sometimes you think you know, but you don't. So I should just keep on doing right by her and keep on loving her, and as long as I'm honest with both her and myself, we'll have a good strong relationship. _

_I'm really glad the two of you made Harry my godfather. It was a good decision. The very best. Because even though I might not have you, knowing that you were responsible for Harry being my godfather makes me feel closer to you. _

_I don't know if this is bad, but I don't envy others as much anymore. I used to be so jealous of them, because they had parents and I didn't. But envy doesn't do anything. If everyone was jealous of everyone else, nothing would get done. Being jealous of others wasn't going to bring you back. I know that now. I still miss you, but I'm glad to have Harry and Aunt Ginny and all the Potter kids. _

_I just wish you were here with us at the Quidditch Cup. Krum caught the Snitch, and Bulgaria won. It was an exciting match. I accidentally punched Victoire cheering, but she's fine. She thought it was cute. Did I mention how much I loved her? _

_I'm sorry, I digress. I was trying to finish this letter, and I started talking about Victoire again. _

_Wish you were somehow here, _

_Love,_

_Teddy._

* * *

_1 September 2018_

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_This is Victoire's last year at Hogwarts, and it was the last year I had to say goodbye to her at the train station. I'm excited. She's excited, too, but a bit nervous. She wants to go into fashion, and she's really good at it, too. A witch in Paris has been looking into her designs, so she's busy with all her NEWTs _and _making a portfolio. She's a bit of a nervous wreck. _

_Harry's been looking after this little orphan girl for the past few weeks, because she's a witch and lives in a muggle orphanage. She looks a bit like Victoire, and it just reminded me of how little we were in school. It seems like yesterday I was getting my Hogwarts letter, and now I've graduated and my girlfriend is going to be a seventh year. Lily's going to be a first year along with her new friend, and that's everyone at Hogwarts. No more little rugrats running around the Burrow. No more babysitting for Harry and Aunt Ginny. _

_Life goes so quickly, doesn't it? I can just imagine myself, in fifteen years, standing on this platform with Victoire and our children, watching our first born go to Hogwarts. I'll be working in the Auror office with Harry and possibly James, too, and she'll be a celebrated fashion designer. We'll walk down Diagon Alley and see everyone wearing her designs. _

_Is this what you saw before you went into Battle? Did you imagine what your lives would be like? Maybe growing old together, watching me go off to Hogwarts, watching me graduate? Or did you just see nothing when you thought about your lives? Did you know you were going to die? _

_Would you have gone if you had? If you knew you would die in the Battle, would you still have left me? _

_It feels like everyone leaves me now. You, Grandmum, now Victoire. I'm standing on the platform, watching my girlfriend and half the family slide away down the tracks, and I can't do anything to stop it. Yes, Vic will come back, but... she's still the one doing the leaving. _

_I hate being the one left behind. _

_Love, _

_Teddy_

* * *

_21 May 2020_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I already asked Bill and Harry, and even though you can't answer me, I want to ask you, too. _

_I'd like permission to ask Victoire to marry me. She's the one. I know she is. I really, really love her. _

_Even though sometimes I don't think I deserve her, I can never let her go. She's just too wonderful. _

_From everything everyone has ever told me about the two of you, I know you'll say yes. So thank you. For being there in some way, even though you couldn't be there in physical body. _

_I love you. _

_Teddy_

* * *

_24 December, 2020_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_In less than 24 hours, I'll be married to Victoire Weasley. In a moment that is so monumental in my life, I think it odd that I seem to be looking back when I should be looking forward. But that's what these letters are, right? It's me trying to have you here, even though you can't be here. I'm trying to recreate you, but you can't be recreated. You're gone, and I can't accept that with these letters. _

_So tomorrow, I'll marry Victoire. And on May 2nd, we'll not only celebrate her birthday, but we'll celebrate the two of you. Our children will remember the two of you because we'll tell them all about you. You _will _be alive. You _will _be remembered. _

_But I won't write again. I know now, I have to look forward. There's no more looking back for me. I have to look forward at my life with Victoire and focus on being happy._

_I promise I won't ever forget you. You are my parents, and even though I only knew you for 20 or so days, you are a part of me. Without being here, your memories have shaped me into who I have become. The stories shared, the memories Harry has shown me that have you in them... they are all a part of me. But I have to move on. _

_So, for the last time,_

_Love, _

_Teddy. _


	5. Jill Came Tumbling After

**WC: 2,194**

**Quidditch League Round 7 - Holyhead Harpies. **

CHASER 1: Slytherin's Locket

(quote) "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." ― André Gide, _Autumn Leaves_

(nursery rhyme) Jack and Jill

(creature) Dementors

**Female Character Challenge: **Anne Shirley: Write about a child playing a make-believe game. Alternatively, write about a strange and vivid dream.

**Collect-a-Collection: **Slytherin; Voldemort (Challenge) Trio Era; Ron Weasley (Competition)

**Inspiration-by-Shakespeare: **King Lear: filial responsibilities. (I was thinking cuz Harry and Ron are obligated to give her a fair trial)

**Wizard Sweets Challenge: **Blood flavored Lollipops. Write something that takes place in a graveyard

**Fiddler Character Challenge: **Fruma-Sarah: write about a dream

**Disney Character Challenge: **Villains: Dr. Jumbaa: write about insanity

**Elemental Song Challenge: **Darkness: A land of darkness from which I can not return. -Disturbed, "Haunted"

* * *

The first Christmas since the fall of Voldemort was coming soon, and the streets of Diagon Alley were bustling again. Families hurried through the snow, laughing at jokes. Mothers dragged their children behind them as they begged to enter toy shops. None of them noticed the short, stout woman trudging dejectedly through the snow. Had they known her, they most likely would've walked past her without a second glance, as the toadish woman had changed severely since the war ended.

There was reason for that. Slowly but surely, as the Wizarding Community picked itself up from the rubble Voldemort had created, society had moved on and the Ministry had set it's focus on a new goal - catching those who took advantage of the situation and thrived off the power it generated for them.

Of those many people, Dolores Jane Umbridge had been one. And, being the Slytherin that she was, she realized when it was time to run. So she packed her bags, discarded her famous obnoxiously pink attire, and went into hiding.

Now, four months later, Dolores was on the move again. Aurors had come close to finding her hide out, so she needed to get out of the country, and fast. She hoped to be able to Imperius someone to collect gold for her, which merited her trip to Diagon Alley.

Sighing, she recalled the days she had spent in the Ministry courtrooms, sending the lowborn Mudbloods off to Azkaban with s single syllable. Those were her happiest days to recall on. One might think her to be pure evil, and she was, but she knew now not to lie about it. Voldemort himself had taught her that.

* * *

_"Mundungus Fletcher. A well-known pawnbroker, aren't you? You must have a license, then. One so famous as you." _

_"I-uh... well, you see 'ere, I-"_

_"Don't have one?" _

_"Well, eh, I'm not exac'ly certain I quite know where it is, then, and I'll get back to yeh on that."_

_"But Mr. Fletcher, that just won't do at all! Surely an esteemed gentleman as you understands that laws are laws. You're selling wares without a license, and I must report you for that." _

_"Now, Miss..."_

_"Umbridge."_

_"Aye, Miss Umbridge, I'm an older fella. I've got to support me family some'ow, and I can't 'elp it if I've got a shoddy mem'ry. Can't I intr'st you with a ware or two, just to be nice? I'm sure you're a nice li'le lady and compassion's a strong suit of yours, ey?" _

_"Good sir, you really can't bribe me... Although I do like the look of that wonderful locket over there. The pretty gold one, with an 'S'."_

_"I'd be 'appy to sell it t' you for 'alf the price. It's worth a fortune, that one."_

_"Ah ah ah. My dear Mr. Fletcher, I wouldn't dare to spend money on a man who can't even find his seller's license. You might misplace it!" she tittered. _

_"Say... what about that locket for free? And I'll throw in a few of these biting teacups. They're marvelous fun!" _

_"That's very kind of you, Mr. Fletcher. Enjoy your day!"_

That was the first day she felt the hum of life inside the locket.

* * *

_Clip clop. Clip clop. _Dolores froze as she heard hooves and laughter behind her. Slowly, turning around, she raised her head and came face to face with the torso of a very tall, young man. He smiled at her and stopped.

"Excuse me? I've got to get by. Mind moving a bit?"

Dolores squeaked in shock, cowering before the gigantic beast. In return, the centaur rolled his eyes and coughed, turning his head in the direction of his two human friends.

"Colton, Daniel, uh... a little help here? There's another one." He stepped a few feet back and smiled. "I'm Ladon, son of Mord. Who might you be?"

"Uh... no one you've ever heard before."

"Well, then, missus, try me. See how much I know."

She cowered lower, ducking her head to try and cover her face. "Uh... Jill. ian. Jillian! That's my name. Jillian Selwyn."

He narrowed his eyes. "Jillian Selwyn? Daniel, do you know her? A relation of yours?" He turned to one of the boys, who looked at her closely.

"No, no Jillian in our family. But I think I recognize this one," he said with a cold smile. "How are you, Professor? Ready for a Happy Christmas?"

Dolores squeaked and turned, running as fast as her stout little legs could carry her. But she was short, the crowds were thick, and the two lads still remembered the terrors of their fourth year.

"Gotcha!" yelled one of the boys, and Dolores felt herself yanked up by the back of her cloak and slung over the back of the centaur.

"Please!" She blubbered, tears streaming down her face as the three youngsters escorted her to one of the floos. "Please, let me go, I'll disappear and never bother anyone again, just please, say you never saw me! Please!"

"But, Professor," the other boy, Colton, said with an innocent frown, "I mustn't tell lies."

And Dolores Jane Umbridge screamed and fainted as she was brought towards her doom.

* * *

_**I see you**. _

_"Who's there?" Umbridge turned to glance behind her as she walked down the deserted street. She could've sworn she'd heard someone. _

_**No one is there. But I see you. I hear you**. _

_"I don't understand. How can you be talking to me when I can't see or hear you? Are you under an invisibility cloak?" She felt the locket heat up beneath her jumper and she gasped. "It's the locket? The locket is speaking to me?" _

**_Of course. I am no ordinary locket. I've seen your soul, and I know you to be a cunning creature. Much like myself. Can you keep a secret?  
_**

_"I believe I can." _

**_I am not just an ordinary magical locket. I am a part of someone. Someone great. Would you work alongside this greatness?_**

_"I'd... I'd heard rumours of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Horcruxes, but I hadn't expected them to be real... Are you one of them?"  
_

**_I see why you were placed into the great and noble house of Salazar Slytherin. Cunning and clever, yet you haven't screamed or thrown this vessel away. You see the advantages of having a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul in your hand, don't you?_**

_"I'm listening." _

_**Help me. Set a search out for the Boy, and find him for me. He is a friend of Mudbloods, is he not? **  
_

_"Yes, when he was in school he associated mainly with Mudbloods and blood traitors."_

**_Round up the Mudbloods. Kill those who do not know the boy, and send all who do to Lucius Malfoy. _**

_"But... The Ministry, and the people, they would never stand for that!" _

**_My dear Dolores... the Ministry is under my command. The people will be too scared to defy you. Your path is free. _**

_"But... They won't love me." _

**_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not. Why earn false love and loyalty through niceties that do not suit you? Live up to the House you call your own. _**

_"Of... Of course. My Lord." _

**_Good. Good... it is time to be at work, Dolores. _**

* * *

"Umbridge. Do you understand why you've been arrested?" Harry asked his former professor.

"Jack and Jill, Jack and Jill!" she giggled madly in her seat.

"Sorry? What was that?"

"Jack and Jill, went up a hill. We went up a hill, Potter dear!"

"What's that muggle nursery rhyme got to do with anything? How the bloody hell do you even know it?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How do _you _know it?"

Ron blushed. "Hermione was singing it one time. It got stuck in my head for _weeks. _That song is bloody mental."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Alright, so, Umbridge, do you understand that you are under the arrest for crimes committed against Muggleborns during the war? As well as for crimes committed against students of Hogwarts, including multiple accounts of the use of Unforgivable Curses, Veritaserum, and Blood Quills?"

_"_Jack and Jill, went up a hill!"

"Harry, she's bloody insane, she is!"

"I don't understand. The boys didn't torture her or anything... Oh, Ron, wait. What if she had a relapse of the centaur thing? Remember how she was in the Hospital Wing for a month because she had a mental break? What if that's happened again?" Harry rubbed his face furiously, knocking his glasses askew.

"Well, mate, how are we supposed to give her a fair trial if she's bloody insane? We can't convict her if they plead insanity. And if she's pulling this act, the Wizengamot will have to concede."

"Ron, we've got to get her to snap out of it. Maybe we can shock her into waking up?"

Ron nodded. "I think I've got just the place. The Memorial."

* * *

_Tom? Tom, I need you. What would you do if you were in my position? _

**_Dolores, darling, dear, I can't be in your position. I was destroyed, remember? _**

_Of course, I know. But you're still talking to me. I need your help!  
_

**_Dolores, I can't do anything for you. I'm just a figment of your imagination. _**

_Tom! Tom, please! Don't leave me!_

"Umbridge, I need you to look around. Look at where you are!"

_Tom? Tom, everyone's here. All the people. You told me to do it! Tom!_

"Jack... Jack... Jack fell down. Jack fell down. Jack fell down!" She sobbed, her flabby face turning a putrid red as she cried. "JACK! JACK! JACK, COME BACK!" She screamed, and she ran off into the night.

"Shit, Harry!"

"I know, but we've got to get back up. I'll follow her, you call for help!"

_Tom, what do I do now? I've escaped. I'm running by everyone and I see the names. I killed them all for you. For you, Tom. Jack. Tom. Jack? _

**He fell down, Dolores. He's never coming back. **

_Tom? Is that you? You sound... different._

**No, Dolores. It's not Tom. It never was Tom. It was always me. Jill. **

_Jill? I don't know a Jill. _

**I'm you, Dolores. I've always been you. **

_Oh. Why are you coming to me now? _

**Because they forced me to come out of hiding. Because they force you to live through your worst nightmares and your worst experiences, and they feed off that energy. They force you to acknowledge your worst secrets. That's me. **

"Harry! They're here!"

"I know, Ron! And there are hundreds! Hundreds of Dementors!"

"I've never seen so many!"

"We've got to get them off her! They'll take her soul soon if they don't!"

_What happens once I've faced my worst secrets? _

**You're theirs, then. They have you. You'll forget. Everything. **

_I'd like to forget everything. _Vaguely, as if she weren't even in her own body anymore, Dolores felt herself slumped on the ground, being pulled at by something. Long, scabby fingers were pulling at her as chilling cloaks brushed across her body; they were there one instant and gone the next. The cold mist wrapped her tightly, like a blanket...

"Harry! They're coming after us, too!"

"Expecto Patronum! Ron, it's too weak! There are too many of them!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

"There we go! One stag, and one terrier! Go get 'em, boys!"

The chilling mist receded slightly, and Dolores felt herself slipping back to her body.

_No! I want to forget. Jill, help me. _

"Jack and Jill..."

**You have to face me, Dolores. **

"Went up the hill..."

_How do I face you? _

"To fetch a pail of water," she sang, her voice croaking like a toad's.

"She's at it again, Harry!"

"Her soul is fighting back! It's _trying _to leave her body!"

**Say you love me, Dolores. **

"Jack fell down and broke his crown..."

_I do love you, Jill._ Dolores smiled, her eyes slowly becoming unfocused as she stared at the empty eyes of the Dementor before her. It gently stroked her cheek with one bony hand, and locked it's mouth atop hers.

_And Jill came tumbling after. _

**Goodbye, Dolores. **

_Goodbye, Jill. _

"Harry... they're gone. They took her soul and left."

"I don't understand it, Ron. I don't understand it at all."

"Do you think she's happier, whatever happened to her?"

"I hope so. Not even she deserves this form of life." Harry shook his head stonily, then levitated the remaining, giggling leftovers of what had been Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"I hope you're happy.


	6. As Long as We're Together

**Quidditch League: Round 8**

_Holyhead Harpies, Chaser One_

**Word Count: 1,499**_  
_

Prompts:

-Chaser 1: the Killing Curse

_Extras_

-the song 'Anywhere but here' by Drew Holcomb and the neighbors

-the photo of the Rough sea (prompt 7)

-Word Count: 1,499

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **Gryffindor; 34. Anywhere

**Het-Pairing Boot Camp: **34\. Book

**Elemental Song Challenge: **Water: _Come save me from walking off a windowsill, or I'll sleep in the rain. -Panic! at the Disco, "Mad as Rabbits"_

**Female Character Challenge: **Matilda Wormwood: _write about someone who finds solace with another_

**Collect-A-Collection Challenge: **Gryffindor (Katie Bell)

**The Inspiration-by-Shakespeare Challenge: **Henry the VIII: _breaking up a marriage _(Since the entire plot is based around Katie going ballistic cuz she's away from Oliver, I'm counting this. That ok?)

**Disney Character Challenge: **Fairies: Queen Clarion: _write about long distance relationships. _

* * *

Katie Wood curled up on the couch beside her husband, leaning into his shoulder with a sigh. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

Oliver smoothed her hair with one broad hand. "Aye, love, you know I do. The tournament starts next week, and Coach wants us there early to train hard. He wants to make sure we can all work together with the new reserve."

She frowned. "I wish I could be with you this year. I hate leaving Coach in a bind like that," she said, glancing down at her abdomen. She had hoped she would be able to play Quidditch for a bit longer, but pregnancies didn't do well for aerodynamics.

"Coach understands. I know he doesn't seem like he ever cares about anything other than winning the game, but he does understand. He knows you feel bad over it."

She nodded, still not smiling. "And you're sure I'm not able to come with you?"

Oliver sighed. "Katie, as much as I wish you could come, you know what the mediwitch said. Disapparation is not good for a woman as far along as you, and we aren't taking any chances with our baby. If I could, I would have you back on the pitch with me, being a Quaffle chucking machine. But I would give up anything to make sure you stay safe. So if that means being separated for a month, I'll take it."

Katie nodded, burrowing her head deeper into his shoulder. She knew he was right, but she still didn't like it. Who was going to rub her back when she was sore, or bring her ice cream when she craved it, or hold her hair when she had morning sickness, or tell her she was still beautiful on the days she felt like a whale? Oliver was the love of her life, and she didn't know how to be separated from him.

"You'll still write me every day, right? And call when you're able?"

He cracked a smile. "Aye, I'll owl you every day. And I remember how to use the phone you gave me. I'll make sure to call you." He hugged her to him tightly and burrowed his nose in her hair, taking one last bit of comfort in her while he still could. "Now, love, we've got to get to bed. I'm up early tomorrow. I'll try not to wake you." He started to get up, but stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"No, wait. Wake me up tomorrow. I want to say goodbye." There were tears in her eyes, and she swiped at them fiercely. "Damn hormones."

"Alright, Kates, I'll wake you up. Now, come on." She smiled at him tearfully, and that night fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Katie." She groaned in response, rolling onto her side and realizing the bed was empty. "Kates." Blearily, she blinked open her eyes and looked up at her husband.

"Are you leaving?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand. "Aye, I've got to go. Coach owled me and said he wants us there earlier. He sends his regards to you, though."

She smiled. Good old Coach. "I'll miss you, Ollie," she whispered, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, pushing his face into her hair, and they stayed like that for a few seconds, drawing comfort from each other.

"I'll miss you, too, Kates," he choked out, tears in his eyes. He squeezed her tighter, briefly, before drawing back. "I'm sorry I have to go. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll even lose the tournament if I can come home faster."

She laughed. "Don't lose the tournament on purpose just for me, Oliver. Coach might not let you come back to me after that."

He smiled, then kissed her once before dragging himself off the bed and towards the door.

"Goodbye, love," he said, turning back once in the doorway.

And then she had flown out of bed and into his arms, kissing him with all the love she had, her tears wet on his cheeks. "I wish you could stay," she whispered, and he kissed the tears from her cheeks.

"I wish I could stay, too."

Then he was gone, his footsteps echoing on the steps, before finally disappearing with a small, tiny pop!

* * *

It had been two nearly unbearable days without him. Each night, Katie listened to the wireless radio to every update on the tournament; as they counted down the days to the beginning, she counted the days to when Oliver would come home.

On the third day, she finally dragged herself from the house and Flooed to Diagon Alley. Now that she was on leave from Quidditch, Katie found that her days were boring, slow, and left too much time to miss Oliver.

She ambled down the lane, glancing in shop windows and trying not to think of Oliver. Flourish and Blotts...but it reminded her of the new book of Quidditch Plays Oliver was hoping to get at Christmastime. Fortescue's Ice Cream shop? No, that was where they had gone on their first date. Katie passed by shop after shop, almost in tears, until, finally, she stopped in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Hey, George," she called as she entered the shop. Her old friend came to hug her, smiling widely and gushing over her belly.

"Katie!" A voice called from the back. "Hey!"

"Angie? What are you doing here? did George convince you to come and work for him?" She grinned at her former teammate.

"Actually, well...you know I retired from the Harpies last season and I'm working in PR now? I reconnected with George and, umm..." she blushed.

"No! You and _George?_ I always thought it'd be you and..." _Fred. _

"Yea, um. I always liked George a bit better, to be honest. He was the sweeter of the two. More kind and caring," she muttered, then gasped as Katie's eyes filled with tears. "Merlin, Kates, what's wrong?"

"F-fred's gone, and that t-terrible K-killing Curse t-took him away! And I'm just so scared and lonely and Oliver's gone and everything reminds me of him! And these damn hormones are just making everything worse! Plus, " she blubbered, "my back hurts and I'm dizzy and every time I eat meat my stomach feels like I'm on a stormy sea and I just want to be anywhere but here! I just want to be where Oliver is!" she wailed, and Angie wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh, sweetie... why don't you head home and take a nap? Or, better yet, call him. Maybe being able to talk to him will help."

Katie nodded tearfully. "Ok. Thanks, Ange. Would you... if you're not doing anything, would you want to go do something tomorrow? I need to get out of the house."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Angie said, hugging her friend, "Now, go call Oliver."

* * *

"Oliver? I was hoping you'd pick up, but you must be at training... I just called because I wanted to hear your voice. I really wish you were here. Actually, I don't even need you to be _here, _I just wish we could be together. Anywhere. I'd be happy being stuck in Snape's potion class if you were just here, and - hello? Ollie?"

"Kates! Hey! I'm glad I caught you before you hung up. What's wrong? You've been crying." His voice sounded tinny and far away, and Katie's heart ached.

"I...I really, really miss you. I wish I was with you. I don't care where! Just... I need you, Ollie, I really do. I can't do this without you," she said, starting to cry.

"Hey, Kates, it's ok. You don't have to, I'm here. Here, I've got something that will help. Go outside on the front porch. I sent you something."

"I'm heading to the porch now." She stepped up to the front door and unlocked it, opening it.

"Hey."

"OLIVER!" Katie dropped the phone and jumped into his arms. "I don't - what are you doing here?"

He hugged her tight. "Coach said my playing was so shitty, I had to come get you if we wanted to win anything. Since you can still Floo, he can connect the hotel to your house for the day. He also says you can stay on as an assistant coach for the remainder of the season, if you'd like."

"Oh, Oliver, that's _wonderful! _Thank you, thank you!" Katie cried, laughing and crying as she kissed him.

"You can't stay here, though."

She smiled, kissing him. "Anywhere's better than here. As long as we're together."


	7. You and Me

**Quidditch League: Round 9**

**Holyhead Harpies, Chaser 1**

**WC: 3,280**

Focus on a passion of your character/pairing. (Katie/Oliver, Quidditch)

Optional Prompts:

10\. (quote) "The secret of happiness is not doing what one loves, but loving what one does" – J.M. Barrie

13\. (restriction) No using the word 'Hogwarts'

14\. (word) Blind

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **49\. Childhood Sweethearts

**Het-Pairing Boot Camp: **3\. accept

**there may be more added on but for now I'm posting this. **

Katie Bell bounced into the locker rooms of the Harpies' Pitch, laughing as her team mates followed her in. "'Alright, Gwen?" she called, smirking at her stocky blonde Captain.

Gwen rolled her eyes, strapping on her grip gloves and grabbing her bat. "Settle, down, Bell. You're going to need that energy. Puddlemere plays a hard and fast game," she commented, and the team quieted down as they remembered why they were there. The girls were more like family than friends, but they all knew that when it came to Puddlemere, they couldn't afford to make a single mistake.

Katie dressed in silence. She was more nervous for this game than any others she had played. Not only would it be her first time playing Puddlemere while on A-string, but it would also be the first time she had played against her old Captain, Oliver Wood. She remembered how ruthless he had been against the Slytherins, and she had to admit she was a bit nervous about playing him. She still had a drive to prove herself to him ingrained in her mind.

"Oi, Kit-Kat, cat got your tongue? You haven't said a word since you got in here," Angelina Johnson asked, coming to sit on the bench beside her.

"I'm fine. Just nervous is all."

"Katie, you've played multiple A-string games now! You're a smashing Chaser; the Puddles would do more good worrying about you than you worrying about them. You know we can beat them. It'll be tough, but you know we can," she said confidently.

Katie smiled, weakly. "You're right, Ange. I'm just being silly. Wood had better watch out - I might put _him _in infirmary this time! Then he'll regret all those morning practices." She grinned with a new fervor, laughing with her friend. They'd beat the hell out of their old Captain.

* * *

The Harpies lined up across the tunnel from their opponents in blue. Katie looked over the team, recalling their names and stats. Their names and faces blurred together as she scanned down the line, looking for Oliver.

There he was. She caught his eye, smiling slightly and blushing, her heart beginning to pound. He'd gotten so much taller. The last time she'd seen him, he'd been carrying Colin Creevey's body into the Great Hall, dirt and blood smeared across his cheeks and tears staining his face. He looked a sight better now. His hair was ruffled in that sexy way of his, and he was grinning that wolfish grin at her, the one he reserved for those he was trying to intimidate. Not to be outdone, she smirked and cocked a hip.

"Alright there, Wood?" she called over, grinning at her former Captain. "Ready to lose?"

He smirked right back, falling easily into their familiar banter of old. "I didn't need to prepare myself to lose."

"Oh? That so? You're so certain you can handle me and my team?" she teased, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

He scoffed. "I think I can handle you, Bell. I _trained _you, remember? As much as you'd love me to break, I don't think I will." He sounded confident, smug even, and Katie decided it was time to scare him a bit.

"Right, like you handled me in practice? I seem to recall all those times you yelled at me for improvising plays... at least until you realized the other team had no clue what I was doing. 'Sides, remember that little habit of yours, the one of giving me sugar, before each game?" She grinned as he paled, then climbed on her broom as the manager ushered both teams into place, ready for the game to start. Just before they began to call the names, she turned and winked, blowing him a kiss. "See you on the pitch, Captain," she teased, then pushed out into the sunlight as the roar of the crowds began.

* * *

Katie was growling in frustration as she sped down the pitch, chasing after the Quaffle. Brooke and Wilkins were passing it between them, just ahead of Katie. She urged her broom forward, reaching as far as she could to grab the red ball.

With a swipe, she managed to intercept it in midair, turning on a dime and shooting back towards the Puddlemere hoops. She saw Oliver at the end, grinning with excitement, ready for anything she would throw at him. The thought infuriated her, and the fact that he had blocked all her attempts so far only worsened that fact. He had trained her well, and he hadn't forgotten her style.

Quickly, she glanced around for something she could use. If he knew how she played, she'd have to rely on something else - her impulsiveness. He wouldn't expect anything she threw at him if she didn't expect it either. She made eye contact with Gwen, nodding her head towards Wood, and grinned as an evil thought crossed her mind.

"We'll see how you can handle a Sophie's Choice, Wood," she muttered to herself. "Save yourself, or save the Quaffle?"

* * *

Wood was watching the game intently, enjoying every moment of it. His team was playing amazingly; they were up by 20 points, despite the wind that was picking up, making it harder to shoot. Bell had been trying to get a shot by him all game, but he managed to block them all. She was good, but he was determined to make it harder for her.

She was coming at him again, an evil grin on her face and Gwenog Jones on her heels. He tensed up, ready to move at a moment's notice. He may know Bell's tactics, but he also knew that face. It meant trouble. With a big, capitol T.

"NOW!" She yelled, launching the ball towards his centre hoop. For a moment, he marveled in her stupidity. Had she really just told him she was shooting? But then, as he dove for the ball, he noticed the Bludger shooting right at him.

_Damn her, _he thought, cursing silently. She had timed it just right with Jones, and he quickly saw what would happen. If he dodged the Bludger, he would miss the Quaffle. If he caught the Quaffle, he would get slammed by a Bludger. It was going to hurt. But he couldn't let a shot in.

He dove for the Quaffle, spiraling downwards in an attempt to avoid the Bludger. He reached for the Quaffle. It was going to be close. Almost too close.

Just as he felt the soft leather of the ball in his hands, a gust of wind blew through the stadium, knocking him upwards a tad. The Bludger that had been about to hit his upside-down stomach dropped a slight bit, and the angle was perfect.

With a loud _crack, _Gwenog's Bludger smashed right into Oliver Wood's skull and the pain exploded. He struggled to stay awake for a few seconds, desperate to finish the game, but only heard a voice screaming his name as he immediately sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

_"OLIVER!" _Katie screamed, shooting towards her friend. The announcer was yelling, the game had paused, and medi-witches were racing towards his impact zone. But no one got there as fast as Katie, who grasped her friend tight around the chest and hauled him half-way onto the broom. His head was bleeding profusely, and his eyes were closed. His face looked deathly pale. Even after the entire war she had been through, Katie couldn't recall ever being this scared for someone.

Suddenly Angie was there, helping her friend bring Oliver back to earth. The Healers swarmed around the fallen Quidditch player, shoving Katie and Angelina aside to attend to their patient.

"No! Let me near him! Please, he needs someone there," she pleaded with one of the Healers, desperate to be by her friend's side again, but the Healer simply pushed her back towards the game and hurried after the levitating stretcher.

"Come on, Katie," Angie said, guiding her friend back to her broom. "Let's finish this game."

* * *

By the time Katie was able to escape the press and get to St. Mungo's to visit her friend, it was getting dark. She had played the rest of the game mechanically; fortunately, it didn't last long. Puddlemere's reserve Keeper may've been decent, but he was no Oliver. Even without concentrating Katie had scored against him. Maisy Lee, their Seeker, had finally ended it by catching the Snitch. The Harpies had won 340 to 110. She didn't even care.

Now she sat by her friend's bedside, her hand entwined with his. It was so rough and calloused, tanned with lines from his Keeper gloves. He had strong hands. Katie had always liked them.

"Miss Bell, I'm very sorry, but you're going to have to leave. Visiting hours are over." A timid looking intern stood in the doorway, fidgeting with her uniform.

"Please, Healer..."

"Tabby, miss. And I'm no Healer yet," she said, blushing red.

"Well, Tabby, I haven't been here long. I was with Oliver when he was injured, and I have no intention of leaving again. So don't try making me."

"But, Miss-"

"No. I happen to like it right here. I doubt you could force me out if you tried, but if you leave me alone now I can get you season passes to all the Harpies Games."

The girl gasped. "Really? You would do that?"

Katie squeezed Wood's hand, looking down at him. "Sure. I would do anything. Just let me stay with him. _Please."_

Tabby nodded, looking at the pair of them with a curious glance. Before she turned to go, she asked, "Do you love Mr. Wood, Miss Bell?"

Katie startled. "I... no, Tabby, he's just a very good friend of mine. He was my old Captain back when I played for Gryffindor. Oliver and I as a couple would be... odd," she finished awkwardly, but the girl just smiled.

"I don't think it would be odd. I think you'd be perfect together." With that, she turned and slipped out the door.

She stayed with him all that night, and much of the next morning, thinking over everything that had happened. The'd always been together, and she wasn't about to change that. She'd stay till he awoke.

He finally did, groaning, the next morning. She had fallen asleep in the chair beside his bed, her head resting on the side of it, when his sounds had awakened her.

"Oliver! You'e alive!" His eyes were open, but he gazed distractedly, wearing a confused look.

"Where... where am I? Katie?"

"You're in St. Mungos. You took a bludger to the head, but you'll be fine, I'm sure. I can-"

"Katie, why can't I see anything? Turn on the damn lights."

She froze, looking at her friend with fear. "Ollie? The lights _are_ on..."

"Quit joking, Bell. The lights aren't on. It's too dark. It's like Fred and George's Peruvian Darkness Powder."

"Ollie, really, the lights are on. Please, you're scaring me!" There really was fear in her voice, a true terror that caused him to stop. He raised his hands to where his eyes were, realizing they were indeed open. He just couldn't see anything.

He was blind.

That was when he began to panic. His chest tightened, and he couldn't breathe. He could hear Katie yelling for a Healer to come and help, and then he felt her small hand in his large one.

"It's ok, Oliver, I'm here for you," she asked. "I'll always be there for you. No matter what. We'll get through this."

His brain couldn't process what was going on. He couldn't see, which meant... he couldn't play Quidditch.

What the hell had happened?

"Oliver, do you remember anything?" He heard Katie's timid voice next to his ear. It was disorienting, this ability to hear her but not see her.

"No. All I remember is I was playing in the game, and you were there, throwing the Quaffle at me, and after that, exploding pain."

"I'm sorry, Oliver!" She was starting to cry; he could hear it in her voice. "It's my fault. I was mad that I couldn't get anything past you, so I decided to try something new. Gwen hit the bludger right were I was aiming so you'd have to make a choice. It was either save the Quaffle and get hit or dodge the Bludger and miss. And you went for the shot, you stupid prat!" she cried, and he felt her head fall on his stomach in misery.

"Gwen purposefully hit a Bludger at my head? She wouldn't do something like that, Kates."

"Well, no, I mean, she aimed it at your stomach. But there was a gust of wind that blew you upwards a bit and it hit you in the head, instead. We didn't factor in the wind. I'm sorry, Oliver!"

"It was an accident, Katie," he said hollowly, but inside he was devastated. He hated the Harpies, he hated Qudditch, he hated his own _stupid _self. He hated the world for giving him what he loved most and then taking it away again in one fell blow.

"Oliver, I-"

"Kates, can you leave? I want to be alone right now," he said, abruptly, and she sat up, shocked.

"Oh, um, sure Oliver. I'll be outside, I guess."

"It's fine, Katie. I'm awake now. Go home and get some sleep. I don't think you've had much, have you?" He smiled to reassure her, squeezing the hand he still held gently. "Thanks for being here for me. I just... I need some time to process this."

"I understand, Ollie. Owl me if you need anything."

He simply nodded, and she walked out of the room before she could see him cry.

* * *

"Hey, Katie, have you seen Oliver recently?" It had been a week since the dreadful game, and Angie and Katie were just finishing up practice for the day.

"No, he won't respond to any of my owls. I sent him a self-writing quill to help him, and I also spelled my letters to read themselves out loud, like the ones from the Ministry. I'm worried about him, Ange. He's pushing me away, and I don't know why!" The two girls walked from the locker rooms and out into the sun.

"Well, maybe he just needs a little push. A reminder that someone loves him. It's a pity he doesn't have a girlfriend..." She looked at Katie with an eyebrow raised.

"Ange, I don't like Oliver like that! You and Licia are demented!"

"Remember that time in Harry's third year when Oliver tried to drown himself in the showers? No one could get him out of there. Except for you."

"So?"

"And remember that time in your seventh year when you ended up in St. Mungo's, cursed? He was there every day to visit you for those six months. _Every day_."

"Yea, so what? We're good friends! We kept in touch after he left school!"

"And you're saying you never had a crush on him? I don't believe that for an instant, Katherine Bell."

"Ange, I was in fourth year! Everyone had a crush on Oliver Wood at one point. Even you," she accused, crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to argue, the boy's always been a looker. But you and he were closer than anyone, and you never really dated anyone. You still don't. And he hasn't either. Even with all these girls who swarm him because he's a Quidditch god."

"Why does any of this matter, Ange? Who cares about his dating habits? Or mine? I just want to make sure he's ok!" she yelled, fully exasperated.

"Dammit, Katie, don't you see it? He's in love with you! Anyone can see it. He's been trying to win your heart for years, but he's too noble to ask you out because he's convinced himself he's not good enough for you. And now he's blind, so he's probably over there thinking you would never love him because he can't see. _That's _why he's pushing you away." Her best friend blinked in surprise at the outburst.

"He... Does he _really _like me?"

Ange laughed in disbelief. "Merlin, Katie, how could he not? You're the only person he's never been able to control. And you love Quidditch."

"Oh," Katie said in a small voice. Angelina watched as her eyes glazed over a bit and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well? Do you love him too? Because if you do, you better go blast down his door and tell him that, before he does something stupid."

"I... I think I always have, Angie. I just wouldn't let myself admit it."

"Finally! Now go talk to him."

* * *

Oliver's house was silent when Katie approached it. When no one answered her knock, she waved her wand and unlocked it. To her surprise, there were no wards up to prevent her from doing so.

"Oliver?" Silence answered back. The entire house was dark, and Katie stumbled across shoes and clutter as she made her way towards the living room.

She clicked on the light. There, sitting in a chair and looking disheveled, sat Oliver. He hadn't shaved in days, and his eyes stared blankly in front of him. He didn't even blink at the brightness.

"Oh, Oliver..." She crossed the room quickly and knelt down in front of him. "Ollie, please. Say something."

"I can't play Quidditch anymore, Kates. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, we'll find something new for you. You can be happy without doing what you love if you love what you're doing. I'll help you through this. You and me, like it's always been."

He laughed softly, but it was entirely without joy. "I don't deserve you, Katie. I'm broken, useless. You shouldn't be stuck with me."

The stifling silence that had held onto the house for days was banished with the loud _crack_ of her slap.

"Oliver Sean Wood! I don't care if you are blind, fat and ugly, I will still love you!" she yelled, furious.

He froze at her words. "You... you love me?"

"Of course I do, you idiot! I've loved you forever. I can't help it."

He grinned, his hands trying to find hers, and she grabbed them tightly, perching herself in his lap and placing his hands on her shoulders. She smoothed his shirt down, playing with the buttons. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before, Oliver. I should've told you I loved you a lot sooner."

"I should've done the same. I love you, too."

She smiled as she leaned in, kissing him soundly. "Maybe we're both a pair of idiots, then. But we've always got each other. Promise?"

He smiled back at her, his sightless eyes glowing with joy. "Yea, I promise," he whispered, before leaning in and kissing her again.


	8. Tick Tock

**Right never upload after 12, it's terrible.**

**WC: 1,524**

**Forgot the prompts:**

CHASER 1: auror office (Law Enforcement)

1\. (word) ghost

3\. (poem) A Brief Love Letter by Nizar Qabbani

15\. (song) "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran

* * *

There was a clock in the Auror office that never ticked. Every once in a while, the hands would give a half-hearted little shake before shuddering back to a stop, motionless once more. Considering the ease it was to fix a clock in the wizarding world, it was ironic how long it had been broken. No one seemed to remember it, and no one seemed to really care.

Our lovely heroine, however, is not a 'no one'. Nymphadora Tonks saw the clock, and she hated that motionless device with a passion. Alas, our lovely protagonist is still in training (as all protagonists should be; badassery must be taught and should never be inherited). She still has a year to go before she will be a fully trained Auror with a partner and allowed to touch anything in the Head Auror's spotless office, so she's in for a long wait. She does not know, of course, that she will not have to wait as long as she assumes. For in any story, such as this one, fates can be tied together by any minor thing, and our heroes' is tied in with a clock.

This particular tale concerns itself with one, certain day. Tonks was following her mentor, Alastor Moody, around as usual, appearing to pay rapt attention to his bluster of 'constant vigilance' and instead observing the bustling of the office. She hurried after the man as he stumped along the corridor, heading to where his office door stood ajar.

"My door's been opened!" he whispered suspiciously, pulling his wand from its holder and silently approaching his office, motioning for Tonks to do the same. Our lovely heroine rolled her eyes instead of doing her hair and scowled at her mentor from behind instead of plastering on a simpering smile, and that is how she meets her hero.

It began with Alaster Moody shooting a stunning spell at the chair before his desk as soon as he entered the room. The charm, however, was quickly diffused by a lazily cast Protego Charm. That is the first thing Tonks notices about the man in front of her.

The second is that he wasn't scared. Normally people were intimidated by the grotesque man they were presented with, but this one simply smiled and greeted him like an old friend.

"Moody, it's good to see you!"

"Of course it would be you, who else would be dumb enough to sneak into my office?" the older man growled, cracking a smile that marred his features further.

Our hero smiled warmly, shaking Moody's hand in greeting.

_He stares into Moody's real eye, not his fake one. _That is number three.

Good things, like all magic, come in threes. Three signs of his separation from the rest of wizarding kind, three signs of his goodness. He is certainly her hero, though she doesn't know it yet. At the moment, she is only intrigued by the raggedy man come to speak to the Head Auror.

And then, she is kicked out. Tonks is sent outside, to a chair in front of that Merlin-damned clock, to wait and sulk as Moody and this mysterious man discuss something very obviously important and interesting. She thought it was something petty that Moody didn't want her in there for. It was not, actually. It was something about the re-creation of the Order of the Phoenix, the band of merry fighters Dumbledore was organizing. If she had known what the conversation was about, she would never have addressed the man directly as he left the office, and thus our story would not have been true.

Our heroine nearly missed her hero in her sulk; he was able to pass her by on the plush carpet of the Auror offices before she noticed him. But in a fluid motion, she had followed him.

"What was your business with Moody?"

The man turned from his pathway and smiled. "Simply that, business. And you are?"

"Tonks. But really, the two of you looked awfully serious. Why wasn't I allowed to sit in on the conference, when I'm supposed to be shadowing Mr Moody all day?"

The man cocked an eyebrow at her. His brown hair was shaggy and swept into his eyes, and his robes looked a little worse for wears, but his grin was quick and easy and his personality seemingly flawless.

Nobody's flawless, though. This is something our lovely heroes have forgotten in their banter, something they would do well to remember.

Tonks blushed and realized she had not been answered, but he already had moved on to the clock to the left.

"This clock is stopped."

Tonks scoffed with sarcasm. "No way! It's _never_ stopped before in my _entire life._"

The man grinned once more, then leaned up and waved his wand at the offending object.

"There, you can tell time correctly now," he said as he waved his wand at the clock.

"Good day, Miss Tonks," our hero said, and he left her standing there, speechless.

The only sound to linger after the man - who was more like a ghost than a man - had gone was the oppressing silence of speechless and the last _tick... tick... tick..._

* * *

_Now, our hero is a special man. He has a disorder, called paxtra lumanis sapian. In short, our hero is a werwolf. But it's alright, isn't it? They are both safe adults in here. On this particular day, Remus is wondering what in Merlin's name he was doing in the Auror office; the last place on earth Dumbledore would expect him to go. He's not thinking about the future. _

_But then, as he passes by that stupid clock, he is called out to by that young woman with Moody. This man is not usually one to believe in true love at first sight, but he is a werewolf. Wolves know their mates on sight, and something is stirring in our young hero's heart. He doesn't understand it, not yet, but he knows she must stay away._

_They banter, but our heroes never introduce each other well enough. The man is Remus Lupin, but he says nothing as he heads out of the office. His Order of the Phoenix task is complete.__  
_

_But that night, as he tosses and turns in bed, he cannot sate his monster, cannot, do anything but what solves his problems most. _

_Our hero is a sweet, sensitive soul. He writes for us. Surprisingly, all the words that come pouring upon the page are for her, the girl who had the interesting first name but went by her last. _

_Tonks. That was her name. _

_Tonks. His mind tried it out, his tongue tasting the words with delicious ease. He praises her eyes, her metamorphmagus skills, her sweet laugh and her demanding attitude. It is a brief love letter, and one written mainly on a whim. It is blunt, honest, and beautiful, despite that. Unfortunately for our hero, his words were lost to the night as he wrote them down, ready to be burnt to a crisp in denial. _

_For he is Remus Lupin, and he does not fix clocks for someone. Anyone. What was the exception of today?_

* * *

Moony. Moony runs. Moony hides. Moony eats.

Moony. The monster that does not ever care for you or your friends. Is it really that oblivious.

Moony wishes to hunt. He is low to the ground, he is going to figure it out. Hopefully he can over come this irrational fear of Tonks this idiotic man has.

How beautiful it is. How beautiful _she _is. How he only wants to take her as his mate and drive her into the throes of passion.

The wolf inside him grows aggressive as time wears on, trying to find you, Tonks. He has chosen you to be his mate, and there is no turning back once you accept that. Wolves mate for life, which means that you, Tonks, today, are the savior. He runs like the wolf he is, not like the weakling craven.

It is odd, this one meeting between our hero and heroine. Their paths cross, once, maybe twice, but they always manage to find the way in the end. Our heroine was not destined to become Mrs Lupin at that moment, she was instructed first for several years. They are not destined to be together and love each other yet. It will happen.

Moony waits silently inside Remus's core, waiting, watching silent for the day when he will find his she-wolf with ease.

The day would come. It would have to.

Remus waits, writing seemingly meaningless dreams. He cannot wait to see her again and take her out properly.

And Tonks? She looks for a young man with the hunger of a wolf while she waits for someone to come and fix her story.


	9. The Boy Who Died

**Quidditch League:** WC: 2,222

Holyhead Harpies: Chaser 1, _Write about the day someone is born, in the year of your points (1771)_

_Extra prompts:_

_WC: 2222, _

_catheter,_

_"I believe in the fundamental truth of all great religions of the world." Mahatma Gandhi_

**Hogwarts: **

History of Magic: _Write about one of the champions (any year, known/minor/original characters accepted). Alternatively, write about the Tournament in general from a spectator's point of view._

_*Rule Number: 1, by Slytherin._

_I will not poke Hufflepuffs with spoons, nor will I insist that their house colours make them look like they're covered in bees._

* * *

_November 30, 1792_

"Mother, how did Uncle Wesley die? You always hide it from me, and I need to know."

"Grogan, why? Can't you give it a rest? You've never met the man," Meredith Stump moaned, bustling around the kitchen. Her hands moved busily as she tried to avoid her son's questions.

"Mum. I want to become the Minister of Magic, and I need to know how Uncle Wesley died! So I can stop something like that from happening again! You said he died in Hogwarts. Well, tell me what happened so I can make a change," her 21-year-old son pleaded, swinging himself onto a chair.

"Stop that! You know it's not good for the chair," she huffed in reply, pushing at him angrily. "My grandmother made that chair with her own hands -_without _magic. Do you understand how difficult that is?"

"_Mum, _just answer my question! What happened at Hogwarts? Why won't you tell me? I know something tragic happened. Something tragic enough that you got Professor Aragon to remove all the accounts of it from the Hogwarts Library._" _

She whirled in anger. "Fine," she hissed, her voice quiet and low. "You want to know? You want to hurt your poor mother by making her tell a story she doesn't like? _Fine." _

Grogan Stump sat in shocked silence, guilty at pushing his mother to the brink but also excited to hear the story at last.

"It happened the day you before you were born..."

* * *

_December 31, 1770_

"Meredith! I'm so glad you could make it to the ball! I was hoping you'd come. Oh, look! You brought Martin!" Her brother Wesley bounced up, excited to see his older sister. The boy was seventeen, only three years her junior, but he still acted like a little kid when he was too excited.

"It's good to see you, Wes!" she laughed, hugging her brother. Her husband, Martin Stump, stepped forwards and shook the boy's hand.

"How are you, Wesley? Winning the tournament?"

Wes puffed up. "I think I did well, sir. We don't get the scores for the second task until today, though. They'll announce who's in first at the ball."

"Ah, of course. Well, you can be assured we will be hoping you win."

"Thanks, Martin. I'm sure my little nephew is just _dying _to see me win too, right?" Wes said, bending down and grinning at his sister's bulging stomach. Meredith was eight months along and due soon, and the entire family was excited at the birth of the new heir. Even Meredith couldn't always hide her excitement at being a mum.

"Careful, Wes. We don't know the gender yet! For all we know, we could get a girl instead!"

Her brother grinned at that. "Why would the gods want to spite me? I'm their champion!" He struck a fierce pose, causing his sister to burst into laughter and his brother-in-law to chuckle.

"Oh, Wes, I can't _wait _for you to meet my little baby. You're going to make a truly wonderful uncle, you know that, right?"

He smiled, blushing. "I just do the best I can. You're the one who's going to be the most amazing mother ever. I'll just be glad to soak in some of your radiant happiness if I'm lucky. You're the one who's going to be the wonderful one."

She smiled, glancing at her husband, then turned back to her brother when Martin nodded. "You know," she started, leaning over to straighten his yellow and black tie, "We do need a godfather. And Martin and I... we wanted it to be you," she finished in a rush. She looked up at her brother with hope, wondering for the first time when he'd gotten so tall. The last she'd _really_ looked at him had been after she graduated, three years before. He'd been shorter than her at fourteen. Now, he towered over her by at least a head.

"Mer, do you really mean it? You want _me _as his godfather? But...but what about Jaren? The little boy has another uncle. Are you sure you want a seventeen year old godfather?"

She nodded vigorously. "Of course, Wes! You're my little brother. You'll do a fine job."

Martin nodded his agreement. "You're the best uncle the baby could hope for. We wouldn't want anyone else."

Wesley swallowed his nerves. "Well, alright... for you. I'll do it for you, Mer. And you Martin. If you really think I can do a good job, then I'll do it."

He bent down to speak to his sister's stomach again. "Here that, boy? Or girl? I'm going to be your godfather."

Meredith smiled. "You agreed! Thank you! I love you so much, Wes!" Tears pricked her eyes as she hugged her brother.

He hugged his overly emotional sister back. "Merlin, Mer, when are you due to have this baby? I don't think I like the sobbing you very much."

She laughed through her tears and smacked his arm. "Oh hush up, Wesley! I'm tired and pregnant. Don't fuss over me," she retorted before slipping her arm through her husband's. "Now, I do believe we've got to go inside. And _you _need to find your date so you can open the ball!"

Wesley grinned and hugged her once more. "Enjoy the ball, in case I don't find you again. Love you, sis. It was good to see you again."

He stood there, smiling, as his sister and her husband glided into the Great Hall.

Life was perfect.

* * *

_November 30, 1792_

"So... if Uncle Wesley died the day before my birthday, how did he die? The Tasks for the Triwizard Tournament are no where near there. I didn't even realize they would announce the places at the Yule Ball."

"They stopped doing that after. They would announce it directly after the task to avoid any confrontation that couldn't be controlled by the administration," Meredith said woodenly. She collapsed into a chair beside her son. "Grogan, why do you want to know _now? _You haven't asked in years."

"People are beginning to argue the Triwizard tournament. Some are bringing forth the deaths, some are saying it's against the 'religion' of a Wizarding God. Others are just want it to maintain a business and make a profit from the popularity. But... Uncle Wesley's name popped up. I didn't know why, though. I thought it was time I did."

His mother scoffed. "Religion. What sort of religion do they believe they have?"

Grogan leaned back in surprise. "Well, mum, magic must have come from somewhere. It only makes sense that there's a Wizarding God out there. He made us superior to the rest of the world by giving us magic."

His mother _humphed_ in anger. "What sort of fallacy is this? You speak lies and slander. No religion is better than another. No people is better than another. Everyone just stumbles around on the Earth, praying and trying to survive another day. There is no one great religion. The only great religions are the ones who believe in the fundamental truth: honesty."

"Mum, how can you say that? Our God is a good one."

She turned angry and sorrowful eyes on her son. "If He is good, then why did he take my brother away from me?"

* * *

_December 31, 1770-January 1, 1771_

"Now, as midnight approaches, so does the announcing of the places of our three champions!" Headmaster Walter Aragon stood at the podium that rested at the front of the ballroom. Meredith laughed as her husband stopped spinning her around, linking her arms behind his neck and leaning in over her protruding belly to hug him. Martin led her from the dance floor as the headmaster waited for the room to quiet down, everyone glancing at the giant hourglass in the back of the room that counted down to midnight.

"Thank you," he said as the room calmed down. "Now, as we have only a few more minutes before the New Year, I would like to call up our three Triwizard Champions. First, from the lovely school of Beuxbatons - Colette Frise."

A smattering of applause circled the hall as a lovely brunette slipped from the arm of her date and glided smoothly towards the center of the ballroom.

"And next, our fierce champion from the Durmstrang - Dimitri Kolikov." The sturdy boy strode into the center, looking moody in his pitch black robes. Meredith squeezed her husband's arm as she realized who was next. She was so proud of her little brother - being the champion was one thing, but being the champion _and _from Hufflepuff was another!

"And last, but certainly not least, our own Hogwarts Champion - Mr. Wesley Gold!" The students and guests all cheered as Wesley sauntered into the circle, shaking Dimitri's hand and kissing Colette on both cheeks. He was the epitome of polite hospitality to his two competitors as the three waited for the results.

"Kolikov, Frise, enjoying the night?"

"Mais oui, le ball, c'est magnifique!" Colette whispered, smiling widely.

"Your House colors make you look like a bumblebee," Dimitri grunted in his thick Russian accent, barely shaking Wes's hand before dropping it again. Wesley frowned and turned back to the Headmaster.

"And now, with midnight only seconds away, we shall begin to call out the points..."

"For Beauxbatons, Madamoiselle Frise earned an 8.6 on the second task, due to the length of time it took her to catch the unicorn." The Beuxbatons girls cheered and applauded their friend.

"For Durmstrang, Mr Kolikov earned an 8.7 on the second task due to his slight injury during the process." Applause sounded through the Hall again as the Durmstrang boys cheered loudly.

"And finally, our own Hufflepuff, Mr Gold, earned a stunning 9.4 for his brilliant maneuvering of the foal away from the mother! Now, as our judges tally the point total and the time ticks down to midnight, let us announce in... TEN!"

Wesley shifted nervously in his spot.

"NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!" The crowd was chanting along with excitement, Meredith and Martin included; no one noticed Kolikov draw his wand.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR!" Colette was bouncing on her toes, excited by the frenzy of the crowd and the anticipation of the points.

"THREE! TWO!"

Meredith pressed closer to her husband, hiding her eyes in anticipation of the results.

"ONE!"

Streamers popped from the air as midnight arrived, and the Headmaster shouted over the din.

"Third Place!" The Hall quieted down. "This champion has 237.45 points, and it belongs to... DIMITRI KOLIKOV!"

The crowd cheered half-heartedly, and Kolikov looked positively murderous.

"In Second Place... This champion has 295.67 points, and it goes to... COLETTE FRISE! MEANING THAT FIRST, WITH 489.94 POINTS GOES TO WESLEY GOLD!"

"NO!" Kolikov yelled as he turned his wand on Wesley. "It is rigged!" He yelled, and he blast a curse at the boy.

Meredith screamed and tried to rush towards her brother, but her husband held her back. Fear was coursing through her veins, causing her heart to pound and her body to awaken. Chaos erupted as teachers rushed towards the unconscious boy, muttering things about a magical catheter to give him potions and revive him. The curse had been dark. They weren't sure if he would make it.

"WES! Please, Martin, let me go!" Meredith cried, struggling to get to her brother. Suddenly, she gave a little cry of pain, and collapsed into her husband's arms. The last she heard was the frantic yelling of the professors surrounding the now catatonic boy as the entire world went black.

* * *

_November 30, 1792_

"What happened then, Mum?"

His mother stared at the table silently. "I gave birth to you. The stress of the event caused my early labour, but fortunately, you were fine. They rushed me to St. Mungo's at the same time as Wesley. Except only one of us left that hospital the next day," she finished bitterly.

"So... the Durmstrang Champion just...killed him? That's it? For whatever reason?"

Meredith Stump sighed. "That's what we wondered. Turns out the boy was in some sort of debt, and winning the tournament was going to help him pay that off. He only intended to injure my brother, but he lost his temper in anger at my brother for being first. He wasn't exactly sobered at the time."

Grogan nodded slowly. "Why didn't you name me Wesley, then? You'd think..."

Meredith laughed. "Wes _hated _his name. He said he wouldn't want anyone to be named Wesley after him; if we wanted, we could use his middle name, but nothing else. So we did. We chose Grogan to honor him. Wesley Grogan Stump. The Boy Who Died."

Grogan went to his mum and hugged her. "I'm glad you told me about him. I'll do my best to ensure the protection of the Champions, Mum."

She nodded, hugged her son to her tightly, and wished for Grogan.


	10. Pictures on the Wall

**WC: **1,274

**Quidditch League: **Chaser 1, Lorcan/Lucy

"I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living." ― Dr. Seuss

No letter 'w'

The picture of the cavemen on a rock.

**The Battleship Competition: **C6 "There is only one kind of person a wizard can marry, and that is a witch." - Eva Ibbotson, Which Witch?

**Sleeping Beauty: **write about falling in love with a stranger

**Collect a Collection: **Lucy Weasley (Next-Gen)

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy, tell me a story!" Lyssa cries as her parents take her to bed. She has the blonde color of her father and her mother's curly hair, and freckles from them both. Her tiny arms cling to her mother's neck as the dear lady tries to put her daughter to sleep, but the little girl can't let go. Not until she has her story.

"Daddy, pleeeease. Tell me a story!"

"Lyssa, darling, go to sleep. It's late. You got to play an extra ten minutes today, and the time for bed is near," her mummy says, sighing as she sits on the bed, the little girl in her lap.

"Oh, Luce, let's tell her a story. She loves them so much. Do you feel like tag-teaming it tonight?" Her husband asks. Lucy sighs, finally giving in to the nonsense.

"Oh, alright. Lucy can have a story tonight."

"Yay! Mummy, tell me one about you and Daddy. But in a...caveman universe!"

This is typical of Lyssa. She likes to make-believe that her parents are everything, be it king and queen or merman and mermaid. Tonight, apparently, it's cavemen. Only Merlin can tell if she picked up cavemen from preschool or her unique imagination.

"Alright, Mummy and Daddy can tell you a story. Lorcan, can you start it? You're the best at making these," Lucy asks her husband.

He grins. "Right-o, mademoiselle. Alright, little Lyssa, let's start at the very beginning..."

* * *

Lorcan is a very strong caveman. He is part of the Scamander clan, a very strong and big set of cavemen. He has everything going for him: a good cave to live in, handsome features, and strong tools to help him hunt. He is quick to learn, except for one thing: language.

For, as try as he might, Lorcan cannot speak. At least, not in any language the rest of the cavemen can understand. They make grunts and gestures, and he has something different. He can make rounded sounds, sounds that make a 'sh' and 'th' noise, sounds that _mean _something. He just can't figure out their exact meaning. He needs someone to help him for that. Someone to search for the meanings of these sounds. Someone like him.

Lorcan paces his cave, shuffling from side to side and staring at the crude art on the rock before him. He has depicted a single picture there - one strong caveman, alone, holding a spear and a knife.

Lorcan decides his depiction looks lonely. He decides to go out searching for his desires. He thinks of his needs.

He needs -

* * *

"He needs a lady!" Lyssa cries, and Lorcan grins. His girl can figure out their stories. Mama hasn't come into play yet, so Lorcan must be in need of a female caveman.

"Mrs. Scamander, care to take it from here?" he asks Lucy, and she smiles, picking up from his last sentence.

"At the same time as Lorcan leaves to search for a lady, Lucy leaves home to search for a husband..."

* * *

Lucy is the same as Lorcan. Her family cannot understand her sounds, the sharp 'ss' and the hard 'd's. So she leaves home, searching for someone like her.

She finds him in a bush, holding a spear and stalking a buffalo. And as she makes a sound, his head snaps up and hears her noise.

"You understand me?" Lorcan asks, his voice full of incredulous delight.

"I do understand you. You understand me?" Lucy questions him back, sitting herself beside the strong man.

"I do. No one else understands, but you do. And I do. You and I are alike." Lucy realizes she has found her heart's desire.

And Lorcan realizes the thing his depiction is missing.

* * *

"And they go back to Lorcan's cave and are married, right?" Lyssa asks, bouncing in her bed. Lorcan laughs, nodding his head.

"Can I finish the story and let you find out?" He asks his daughter, and she nods, lying back on the mattress.

He picks up from Lucy's endpoint.

* * *

Lorcan and Lucy have lived in their cave for quite some time. The old picture on the rock has another person, a female, standing beside Lorcan, understanding. The couple hunt together, and eat together, and live together, and, most especially, they talk together.

They finally find a name for their feeling.

"Love." Lorcan says one day, out of the blue. "That's this feeling. It's Love."

Lucy leans to him and kisses his lips. "Love. I like it. You and I are in Love."

She rubs her stomach. "Can you tell me this? This thing inside my belly?"

Lorcan grins. Lucy has been getting bigger in the middle for a good amount of time, and he understands the meaning of this. He has seen his mother give birth enough times.

"I believe the name changes, depending on if it's a boy or girl. If it's a boy, it should be..."

* * *

"Lysander! For Uncle Lysander!" Lyssa cries, and her father smiles.

"Yes, Uncle Lysander. And if it is a girl, she shall be Lyssa."

"And they live-"

"Hold on just a moment, Lyssa, dear. The story isn't finished."

"Really?" Lyssa is surprised. Normally Daddy is the one prolonging the ending, making up nonsensical endings to make her laugh. Not Mummy. She hopes the story isn't going to end sadly.

"Lorcan and Lucy live in the cave, taking care of baby Lyssa. But one day, Lucy goes to Lorcan, and asks him if he still likes the name 'Lysander' for a boy."

"I believe he does, Lorcan replies," her husband cuts in, looking at her closely. "And then he asks Lucy if something has changed."

"Lucy replies, 'Yes! I have a task for you. You must edit the rock. The one of us. There is a face being sent to us by the gods,' she says."

"Lorcan smiles at that. 'I shall add on the addition to our family as soon as enlightened on if is a boy or a girl. Do you have an idea, my love?"

Lucy smiles at her husband, sitting across their darling daughter's bed, the girl falling asleep from exhaustion in her arms.

"Lucy doesn't have any idea, but she doesn't mind. She just decides to have a name for each, in case a boy is born, or in case a girl is born. And she makes sure Lyssa understands that even though a little baby has been ordered, she still has a special place in her parents hearts. The End."

They look at their sleeping girl, and tiptoe out of the room. As soon as the door is shut silently, Lorcan has Lucy in his arms, kissing her excitedly.

"Is it true? Are you pregnant again?" he asks, and she smiles and laughs and nods her head.

He bends his head, kissing her lightly on the stomach, before greeting the baby softly. "Hullo, Lysander. Or, hullo Luna."

"Luna? For your mum?" Lucy asks, looking at him.

"Yes, if you don't mind. She loved Lyssa so much, and she should've met our children. It's a shame."

"Of course, Lorcan. I love the name 'Luna'. If this baby is another daughter, she'll be named 'Luna', in honor of your mother."

And, 6 months later, little Luna Audrey Scamander is born into the universe.


	11. Beautiful

**Quidditch League - Finals Round 1, Holyhead Harpies**

**Beta'd by my wonderful crew - Lizziebee and SafariParty**

**WC: 3,318**

_Chaser 1_

Quote: "I can't wait until we're seventeen and free as a pixie!"

2\. (colour) salmon

12\. (word) pernicious

14\. (style) first person present tense

**Pirate Ship Competition: **Captain, KBOW (write over 2,000 words)

**Disney Character Challenge: **Eugene Fitzherbert (write about true love)

**Fairy Tale Competition: **Princess and the Pea

**Fanon vs. Canon: **Katie Bell/Oliver Wood

**Pairing War! Competition: **Katie Bell/Oliver Wood

**Seven Deadly Sins Competition: **Pride

* * *

_4 Weeks_

"We are having a Yule Ball!" McGonagall suddenly announces, and my head snaps up in shock.

A _ball_? We've never had one of those before. This is going to be _so_ interesting.

I wince as something smacks the back of my head. I know who it is before I even turn around.

"Katie!" Angelina whispers, and then Alicia prods me in the back. We're all sitting on the risers they've put in the Great Hall; we're to receive dancing lessons, apparently. McGonagall begins a rant about bumbling buffoons, so I turn to look back at my friends.

"What?" I whisper, and they grin.

"Lee Jordan is looking at you," Alicia says with a wink. I turn back around. Lee? I've always thought he was more into Alicia, but...

Sure enough, he is looking at me. And so are Fred and George.

Oh, no.

I turn back around and nudge Angelina. "Ange, I-" I start to say, but a loud cough catches my attention. McGonagall is glaring at the three of us, so I quickly clam up and start paying attention.

It's still ridiculously boring. I've never been a fan of balls and dancing - I've never had anyone to go with before. But if Lee has his eye on me . . . _Katie, surely you can do better than Lee Jordan._

I start scanning through the guys on the other side of the Great Hall - McGonagall has us separated by gender, and I see a few of the boys checking out my side while I examine theirs.

Neville Longbottom... no, no one younger than me. That'd be too awkward.

Harry Potter... but he'll for sure be going for Cho Chang. We all see the way he looks at her. Besides, again with the younger thing.

Lee, Fred, and George are all still staring at me.

They're possibilities, I suppose. I know them well - suffering through early morning Quidditch practices has a way of bring people closer - but they're too immature for my taste.

Not for the first time, I find myself wishing I had my old Captain back.

But he left last May, and he has made it clear he will not be coming back.

As McGonagall makes us get up to practice, I realize that among those hundred boys, there isn't really one I can imagine myself enjoying a romantic evening at a ball with.

I am a positively pathetic girl.

* * *

_3 weeks_

"OI! Bell!"

I turn in the hallway to find Roger Davies rushing after me. Curious, I stop. He's never given me the time of day before this year, but recently I've caught him watching me. He's never outright talked to me about anything but Quidditch, and even then it's only in passing. "What's up, Davies?"

"Bell! Hey, I was thinking maybe-"

"Katie-_darling_!"

"What a wonderful surprise!" Fred and George appear on either side of Davies, swooping in and grabbing me by the arms.

"We've been looking _all over_ for our favorite chaser!" Fred says with a wink. Davies stands there uncomfortably.

So do I, actually.

"Well, Katie-kins, we really must be off to Quidditch practice."

"There is no Quidditch now!" I protest, but they're already dragging me away from the rather shocked Ravenclaw Captain.

As soon as we turn the corner, I force them to stop.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" I cross my arms and glare at the two boys.

"We were rescuing you," George says it as if it should have been obvious.

"From what?! You basically just cock-blocked Davies!"

Fred rolls his eyes. "That was the point."

I turn on him. "And why was that? I happen to _like_ Davies," I spit, and Fred snorts with laughter.

"Name one time when you've spoken more than two words to him," says George.

"Just now." I hold up three fingers. "What's. Up. Davies."

"If you like him so bloody much, why can't you refer to him as 'Roger'? You've only ever called him Davies."

"It's a Quidditch thing!" I protest.

"We've never seen you take a second look at the guy. 'Sides, you called Wood by his first name."

"Oliver's different," I begin, trying to ignore the pang in my chest at the mention of his name.

"Look, Katie, don't worry. We don't want you to make a mistake, ok? Davies isn't the one you want to go to the ball with," George says kindly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I promptly shrug it off. "Oh, really? And how would you know that? Unless either of _you_ are planning on asking me?" I phrase it as if I'd never consider saying yes.

They simply laugh in my face. "Us?" says Fred. "Oh, Merlin no. We don't want to take you to the ball. We're going to take Angie and Alicia."

It's not what I expected to hear. I stare at them, in complete shock, as they turn and walk away, still laughing.

Funny how much it hurts to be rejected, even by people I would have rejected myself.

* * *

_ 2 weeks_

After the incident with the twins last week, I decide to go on the offensive. I walk straight up to Lee Jordan at breakfast and sit down.

"Hey, Lee," I say sweetly, smiling and turning on the charm. I toss my hair a bit and lean forward, smiling as he shifts uncomfortably.

"You need the Transfiguration notes?" he asks, leaning away from me to fumble through his bag. "Because I've got them, if that's why you're here."

"No, I'm here about something else." I run my hand through my hair, and he sits up and looks at me. "So...the Yule Ball is in a few weeks. I don't have a date yet, and you don't have a date yet, so...what do you say we go together?" I bat my eyes, and I'm sure I've won when Lee swallows hard.

But then he glances over my shoulder, and I see his resolve harden before he turns to me. "Sorry, Katie. I can't take you to the ball. I'm sure someone else will, though," he adds quickly as I lean back in disappointment. I can't help but notice he won't meet my eyes- he's looking over my shoulder, and when I turn around, I see the backs of two identical ginger heads.

"I've got those notes, though, if you want them," Lee says.

I shake my head. "Your notes don't have the answers I'm looking for."

* * *

_1 week, 4 days_

The situation is always the same:

Me: Hey [insert name here]! Wanna go to the ball together?

Boy: Oh, well, uh... *glances over my shoulder* Well, you know what, Katie, there's certainly someone better for you than me. I wish you all the luck on finding him, though."

Me: *stares in utter silence as boy walks away*

It goes like that the for three days. I ask Marcus Belby, a Ravenclaw in my year who is cute but boring. I try Terry Boot, who's actually a pretty cool guy, even though he's shy and keeps to himself so much that practically no one knows who he is. I even approach Merton Graves, but he says something about 'inter-school relations' and a cute Beauxbatons girl, and I give up on him pretty quickly.

I break my own rule about younger boys and try Neville (he's going with Ginny), Dean Thomas (paired off with Lavender Brown), and Seamus Finnigan (going stag, although he started to accept until he saw the twins hovering behind me). It's as if every single boy in the castle wants nothing to do with me.

My last resort is Cormac McLaggen - proof that I have never been more desperate. I have hated this boy ever since he spent an hour listing the reasons why he's a better Keeper than Oliver - as if that's even possible. It isn't even about getting a date to the ball anymore; this is about foiling Fred and George Weasley and whatever pernicious plan they have to keep me single.

During dinner, I make a beeline for where Cormac is sitting with his douchebaggy friends.

"Hey, McLaggen." I slide into the empty space beside him, straddling the bench and causing my skirt to ride up a few inches further than I'm comfortable with. I'm not wearing stockings, even though it's deathly cold outside; anything I can do to look appealing, and with McLaggen, that means showing off the toned legs I've gotten from Quidditch.

Oliver would be sickened by my behavior.

_Don't think about him, Katie. He isn't here, and he doesn't want to be here. Think about Cormac._

He looks down pretty quickly, and he licks his lips, too.

Ugh. What a creep.

"So, I hear you haven't asked a girl to the ball yet. Waiting for the right one?" I lean forward, and the open collar on my blouse shifts, giving him a prime view down my shirt.

He flashes a wolfish grin as his eyes become glued to my chest. "Nah, just waiting for one who will beg."

I almost smack him for that, but I know I can't. Fred and George are a few seats down, and I know they're watching. I need to show them that their plan won't work.

So instead, I shift closer. I'm practically on Cormac's lap by now, placing my hands on his shoulders and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Is this enough begging for you?" I whisper, as sensually as possible, trying as hard as I can not to cringe at how disgusted I am with myself. My Gryffindor pride makes me do terrible things sometimes.

He takes it all in stride, though, and slides one hand up my thigh.

"As sexy as this is, Bell... you wouldn't put out in the end, would you?" He looks me right in the eyes as he says it, still running his hand across my leg. He grins at the shock in my eyes. "You wouldn't. I'd have to spend all night pressuring you into shagging me, and in the end, all I'd get is twin devils on my arse about screwing up whatever plan it is they have. You just aren't hot enough for that risk. Sorry, no can do, Bell." He squeezes my thigh before pushing me off his lap and returns to his meal as if I'm invisible.

It takes me a moment to register what just happened. When I finally do, I don't even say anything; I just get up and walk out calmly.

But once I'm outside the Great Hall, it doesn't take long before I'm running for the bathroom with hot tears streaming down my face and a shattered pile of pure pain in my chest.

Cormac McLaggen has finally shown me what everyone else has been telling me these past three weeks: I, Katie Bell, am just not wanted. By anyone.

* * *

_1 week_

"You _idiots_!"

I don't think Angelina realizes I'm still in the Common Room. Practically everyone has gone to bed, and I'm curled up in an armchair by the fire, hidden from view by its tall back.

Angelina and Alicia have cornered the twins by the chessboards, and even from here, in my depressed state, I can feel the anger emanating off my fellow Chasers in waves.

Fred and George apparently feel it, too, and they proceed carefully.

"Well, we don't know exactly what we've done..." one starts.

"...but we're sorry for it?" finishes the other hopefully.

The girls aren't buying it.

"You've spent the past three weeks making Katie feel unwanted and unloved, and all you can say is _sorry_?!"

"Oh, that." I can't see him, but I can imagine the smirk on Fred's face. "Don't worry, Ange, we have a plan."

"A _plan_?! Was Katie asking McLaggen part of your plan? Was her spending two days crying in the Tower a part of your plan?! _She doesn't even want to go to the ball anymore!_" Angelina is practically shrieking now. If she's any louder, she'll wake up the rest of the Tower.

Fred and George sound nervous as they hurry to reassure her. "Whoa, Angie, don't worry. You lot just make sure you wear something that won't clash with our red hair, and we'll take care of Katie."

There's silence for a moment, and the situation grows tenser.

Finally, a hissed whisper. "You think we'd still go to the ball with the two of you? You're pathetic. Cowardly. _Evil_. _You don't deserve to be called a Gryffindor,_" Angie says, and somehow her calm voice is colder and more frightening than her shouting.

The twin boys are in as much shock as I am as Angie and Alicia stalk up the girls' staircase.

It takes me another hour to drag myself from the chair and go join my dorm mates, but when I finally do, my heart feels just a tiny bit fuller.

* * *

_The day of_

"Are you absolutely sure? We don't want to make you go if you don't want to, Katie."

I smile bravely at my friends. No, I don't want to go. Especially not now that I've heard Cormac is taking one of those Beauxbatons girls. But Angelina and Alicia didn't want to leave me alone tonight, and I don't want to let them miss the ball on my account. "I'm going. We're all going. We're going to have a great time."

Alicia sighs. "If you're sure. Honestly, you shouldn't feel bad about any of this. Boys aren't worth it."

"Going stag is _in_," Angelina adds.

Alicia nods emphatically. "Who would even want to go with any of the guys at Hogwarts? The only good looking one I've ever seen here is Oliver, and he graduated last year. The rest are all just children. Immature children." She sighs theatrically. "I can't wait until we're seventeen, Katie, and free as a pixie. Then the three of us will go to pubs and Quidditch games and pick up worthy lads. They'll see how beautiful you are, love." She kisses my cheek and hugs me from behind. I do my best to smile, but inside, I'm frozen, just like I am each and every time someone mentions my old captain's name. I still haven't told them what happened last spring. I still haven't told anyone.

Oliver and I had first become close during Quidditch. The two of us had gone out to practice whenever I had a free moment, and he had helped me keep my mind off my parents' imminent divorce. When he had tried drowning himself in the showers after losing a Quidditch match, I'd been there to drag him out. Maybe that's when things had changed between us, during that heartbreaking moment after the loss to Hufflepuff. Whatever the reason, my infatuation with him had skyrocketed, and we had become closer than ever.

Our relationship changed one night, at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He'd finished NEWTs, and he'd said we could celebrate together that night, just the two of us. I'm still not sure how it happened, but it led to us lying on a picnic blanket, counting stars, and sharing secrets.

He finally convinced me to share the one secret I hadn't planned on sharing with him. And when he kissed me, he tasted like starshine and regret.

I still remember every word he said. _I just wanted to do that once. Just once, before I have to go._

_But why, Oliver? Why do you have to go?_

_I'm going to travel the world playing professional Quidditch, Katie. You know it won't work out._

_But… I'll wait for you._

_Don't,_ he tells me - I can still hear it in my mind, repeating over and over like a broken record. _Don't bother waiting. Because I won't be coming back._

"Katie?"

I snap out of my thoughts and smile at Angelina and Alicia. Oliver isn't here for me anymore, but they are. For now.

"I'm not going stag," I say finally. "I've got the two of you."

So I climb into my salmon-colored dress and allow them to dress me up. By the time I'm pronounced ready to go, I look like an entirely different girl - they've done my makeup flawlessly and swirled my hair into some sort of French twist, pinning it to my head with sparkling hair pins.

They say I'm beautiful.

I wish I felt that way.

* * *

_At the Ball_

Fred and George are standing awkwardly at the bottom of the Grand Staircase when we reach the top. They flush when they see Angelina and Alicia.

It's not because they look beautiful - Angie and Alicia always look beautiful - but instead it's because of their dresses, which have been charmed two lovely shades of pink to match their blonde and brown hair perfectly. Even from here, though, I can see how much they clash with the red hair of the Weasley twins.

Even though the boys understand nothing about color, they get the hint.

Maybe they are worthy of being called Gryffindors, though, because they approach us with dignity as soon as we step off the last stair of the staircase.

"Katie, Angelina, Alicia. You-you all look very beautiful," Fred says gallantly, but Angelina shuts him up with a glare.

"Katie, we wanted to apologize-" George begins, but he's lost my attention. I've noticed something - no, some_one_, a someone I'd thought I'd never see again. A boy who told me he'd write me. A boy whose letters, if he'd even written any, I've never received. A boy who, until this second, I'd thought to have forgotten me.

Standing behind the Weasley twins is a face I've spent the past eight months convincing myself to forget. It's the face of my dreams, the reason no other boy interested me, because my heart is still caught up on that one.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" I squeak, then cough, blushing. He blushes, too, shoving his hands in his robe pockets.

"Fred and George told me you were in need of a date to the ball and... thought I could help out there," he said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

All three of us girls turn to the twins incredulously. They have the decency not to look too smug.

As Angelina and Alicia throw themselves on the twin boys, Oliver pulls me aside.

"Look, Katie, I can see you didn't know anything about this. If you want me to go..."

"No, Ollie, don't. I... I would love for you to escort me to the ball," I say, shyly, and he grins.

I haven't seen that grin in so long. I've missed it. I've missed _him_.

He seems to read my thoughts. "I've missed you so, so much, Katie. And, the longer I've been away from you, the more I've realized that I need to see you. I should've written, I know, but I thought that if I avoided you it would help me forget… how I feel. And I know there's a chance I'm too late, but... next time you've got a Hogsmeade day, will you meet me? Can I..." he stops, swallowing hard, and I realize my heart is pounding. "Can I take you out?"

"Like... on a date?"

He blushes and nods. And then my heart is full and bursting, and I'm hugging him tightly, like I never want to let go.

"Yes, absolutely. I've missed you, too." He's grinning, and I'm grinning, and his arms are around my waist and mine are around his neck and our foreheads are touching, our eyes staring deep into each others' souls.

He leans into me, his lips mere centimeters from mine. "You really look beautiful tonight," he whispers.

And, as he leans in to kiss me, I realize that for the first time in forever, I feel beautiful.


End file.
